A Long Way Home
by Le Pleiade
Summary: Beriadanwen wasn't always a young woman. Far before she even remembers, she was something far more special. It will take Middle Earth, and it's magic, to remind her of just who and what she truly is. But that will come with the help of Haldir, the marchwarden whose destiny has long been entwined with her own. M for later chapters Haldir/OFC
1. A Push in the Right Direction

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from LOTR, or Tolkiens works. **

**A/N: This was one of my very first fanfics that I wrote, I just never published it. I KNOW it will be rusty, so please, pretty please bear with me, like I said, this was one of my firsts. R/R always welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

_'Wherever you go, go with all your heart.' - Confucius_

* * *

Beriadanwen looked up to the ceiling of her apartment. The sun leaked in here and there through the green lacey curtains she had hung just weeks before. Wafting through the air, the smell of freshly brewed coffee beckoned to her. "Good morning sleepy, do you want to wake up now?" She smiled inter her pillow as Adam peeked his head into the room.

"Mm, no, I don't want to get up." Berri dug her face into the pillow smiling.

"Would you get up for a nice cup of coffee?" Berri giggled into her pillow, knowing he would have been as sweet as to bring her coffee in bed. This was the cup of coffee she needed just to get out of bed and get a cup of coffee.

She had been worn out from so many weeks of planning her wedding. Four years ago, she had met the love of her life. Or so she had hoped. She was worried about living the rest of her life with him, as they had their trials and tribulations throughout the relationship. But alas, he was a kind man, a gentle man, and knew so much about her, she felt as though they would be able to spend their lives out in perfect harmony. She was only the tender age of twenty two, so young, she thought. But if not now then when? He had a good job as a critical care nurse, and she worked as a physician's assistant on the same unit.

Even though she was young, she started her classes at the age of sixteen at a community college so she could attend the program to be a PA. While she shadowed another PA at a local trauma center, she met Adam. She was taken with his wit and sense of humor, even though he would be stressed about his patients. They began taking their friendship outside of the hospital, and remained that way for two years. At eighteen, she left for her program. It broke her heart moving so far away from her friends, her family, and secretly, him, but she knew it was a necessary step in order to achieve her own goals.

Berri and Adam talked almost every day on the phone. She shared her frustrations with him, and he would vent to her about the same goings-on's around the unit. It was the beginning of winter, around the first snowfall when she got a call from him, it was the same as any other day in fact. They laughed and talked, she asked for help with her studies, and they pondered aloud to one another. A knock on the door interrupting their conversation sent her into happy tears. Staring back at her was Adam, staying the winter with her, having gotten a job at the hospital there in her new town.

Their accommodations were only to be brief with one another. He would stay until he found his own place, but, along the way, they found themselves sharing a room more and more, and the flirting becoming more serious. Their romance was a whirlwind, working through her long hours of extern, and his infidelities (she was firm on saving herself for marriage,) they had almost lost the relationship many times, but they endured. Now two years later, they were on the verge of getting married.

She rolled out of bed vehemently, over-dramatizing her disdain for having to be anywhere other than her warm cozy bed. Today, she and Adam were going out on his father's yacht with his mom and her parents. Berri always enjoyed when they were able to get together, since her sisters never really showed much interest in her life, and his siblings weren't around enough to take an interest in his. Shuffling through the house in little more than a tank top and a pair of underwear, she finished off her cup and started a new one.

"We need a coffee tree for you." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "But as much as I would love to keep you here in my arms, in those panties, we have to get ready to go. So hop in the shower and get ready, we will have plenty of time for that later." He smiled evilly at her.

The water came was warm, breaking through her black, thick long full bodied hair. The foamy body wash left her smelling of the purest rose. From the bottom of her perfect feet, up her long slender legs, to her full hips and slender waist, above and below her plump round breasts and down her lean, strong arms, she rinsed away the suds, and greeted her new day officially.

"Berri, sweetie, now that you've depleted our nearest reservoirs, are you going to get out soon? We need to get ready to go." Adam urged her.

Berry walked back to the room drying off. The sun was brighter, scattering over the light gray carpet and her dark blue bedding. She sat down and dressed in a yellow flowing dress and sandal flats.

"Do you have your bag packed up?" Adam asked from the kitchen between mouthfuls of cereal.

"Yes honey, my bag is all packed for the night." She made sure that she had her extra changes of clothes and shoes for the next day. After pulling her hair back in a loose high bun and dabbing on a small amount of makeup, she gave herself a reassuring look and nodded. Now she was ready to go.

Traffic was light, as they drove down the freeway. They were a few hours out from the ocean, and Berri leaned back in the seat of her fiancé's truck for most of the ride. She always liked looking out at her surroundings when she drove. That is what always gave her such a good sense of direction.

The couple arrived at the ocean sooner than she had expected. The sun beamed overhead, and the waters were calm. They were meeting up away from the main beaches that were crowded, and in a more personable area. While the day was fair and calm, she could not help but to be hurt that her sisters, Arya and Miriel would be missing the biggest day of her life thus far.

"There is my father's boat. That is what we will be going out on today. The worst part will be the reef, but, that's alright, when we get over it, it will be smooth sailing." Adam took his loves hand, and boarded the vessel. "Hello?" He called out.

"Adam! My dear boy!" An older man swiftly came and extended his arms to the young man.

They looked much alike. Both had strong jaw lines, and dark eyes, black hair, though his father's hair was more of a salt and pepper. Both were tall, taller than Berri, standing close to 6 foot 2 inches.

"And Berri, you more beautiful every time I see you, if I must say so. Your parents arrived an hour ago." He took Berri by the shoulders and drew her into him, holding her with regard. Berri returned the hug before they moved to sit for the voyage.

Adam was right, the worst part was getting through the reef, and he was right, it was smooth sailing after that. They all sat down for lunch, as the captain took the ship further out to sea.

"So, tell me, where are you going for your honeymoon?" Berri's mother, Turwethiel asked. Her father, Nibenon sipped his wine. He was not as excited about his daughters union as his wife was.

"Well, we have thought of places such as France, and Italy, or maybe even Egypt, but we have also thought of the Bahamas, and Hawaii. I think Hawaii is an overrated destination, but, who knows, we might end up there." Adam held onto Berri's hand, smiling at her. He knew it made her father upset, but he also knew that Berri would not tell him no at this point. Anger flashed in Nibenon's eyes.

"Berri, might I be able to speak to you privately?" He stood up. Confused, Berri followed her father down below.

"Berri. My dear Berri. My love for you is far stronger than what you may know, but, I cannot allow you to go through with this arrangement." Her father paced.

"What do you mean?" Berri stood, defiant.

"You are not meant for this man. He will not treat you the way you deserve, I know this much." He hung his head. "I only want what is best for you, and I know that this man is it!"

"But I love him father! He loves me! He is good to me, you just won't see that!" She raised her voice at him. It was rare when she ever did.

"My child, please. That man has only treated you in a passing way. He might smile at you, and talk kind words, but to disrespect you by infidelity is absurd and does not make him a good man! If you will not hear me, then I must show you."

Berri ran back upstairs with tears burning in her eyes. She had turned to her parents for support when Adam had admitted what he had done. It took all of her fathers strength to not go to her home and fight Adam. She had hoped that they had moved past the incidents so they could marry in peace and start a new chapter in their lives, but it would seem her father was not to keen on having him in the family after all. They were on the other side of the cabin, out of earshot of the others as her father came up behind her with her leather knapsack.

"Beriadanwen, you are more than you will ever believe. So now, I must go back on a promise I made to your mother long ago. I want you to take these." He placed two boxes into her bag and zipped it back up. "You will need these before the end, but I hope year hearken to them sooner than later." He kissed his daughters forehead, and looked at her one last time, before she went limp.

With great pain, Turwethiel kept the hosts attentions as she heard something drop over the side of the balcony. She knew what her husband had done, and she knew why. Though she had her own feelings about the decision, she did not blame her husband for his decision. Perhaps they had made their promise too soon, and perhaps they wouldn't have made it if they had known how things here would have turned out.

"Berri!" Nibenon yelled over the edge. "Berri, no!" He clung to the edge as storm clouds gathered around quickly overhead. "My daughter, she has fallen! Where is she!?" They all looked frantically over the railing, trying to find any glimpse of the fallen girl, but none were found. Adams father radioed for help furiously, trying to get assistance with their search. The waves picked up, chopping the water and heaving the boat to and fro, making any attempt to enter the water futile. But Beriadanwen, was safe, floating down, down, down into the darkness, with seeds, a bag, and tokens of her father.


	2. A Meeting With Hobbits

**I do not own nor ****profit from LOTR, or any of JRR Tolkiens works**

**A/N: This is the first LOTR fanfic I've written, but only now am I publishing it. It is rusty, I know, and I am in the process of editing it as I go along, so there will most likely be mistakes. I have newer stories that I think are better, but I also like this story and thought I'd share it. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are always helpful!**

* * *

White birds twittered and jumped from limb to limb, as a huddled mass of cloth lay by the banks of their lake. This was a disturbance to then, and they did not like disturbances by any means. Inconvenient to have to look upon and wonder of this new thing while they flitted away their own lives and cares. A few birds were brave enough to get closer to the thing, smell it, and see it in more detail. But none of them stayed close enough as it started to move and stir. "Oh, what? Where am I?" The soft voice carried. The bundle rolled over to reveal Beriadanwen.

She lay on the greenest banks of the bluest waters she had ever seen, around her were many bushes with beautiful white and purple fragrant flowers. The sun shone down on her, and the wind blew softly. The air, she noticed first, was clean. Cleaner and fresher than any air she had smelled before in her life. Everything seemed so clear to her. Colors, almost accentuated. She sat up slowly; this was not where she last was.

A rustle in the bush had her on edge. She tried to scramble to her feet, but she was weak, and tired from her unknown journey through the sea, sitting back down defensively. "Who's there?" She called out.

"Oomph!" A small man in fishing waders had fallen headfirst, tumbling through the bush, landing in front of her. "Sorry milady, I meant no offense, I... I just, my friends and I, we was fishin', and, we saws ya come up o'er 'ere." Berri sat up and looked at the man. A face of age, but a height she knew of, as youth. The man must have seen her astonishment at his height. "I am Jorniduke Brandybuck; here are my friends, Maledine Took, Broldo Hardbottle, and Gorline Chubb. We are Hobbits, of the Shire. Who are you?" Berri's eyes grew wide as three more very short adults slowly came out of hiding before her, two women and another man.

"I'm Beriadanwen, I'm from Washington. Do you know where in Washington I am now?" The hobbits each gave one another a strange look. She was, surely lost now.

"How about this, we don't deal much with Men, but, we will send you on the way to Bree tomorrow, there they can tell you the way to Rohan or Gondor. That's the land of Longshanks, Men. They will know more about this world than we do. That or you can wait here until Gandalf get's back, but, that may not be for years." The young woman, Maledine said.

"Years? I can't wait that long! I have a wedding to go to. I can't wait here for years!" They got excited.

"Oh! Who's gettin married!?" The women squealed excitedly.

"Me, I'm supposed to be married, but, I have to get home first. I just don't know where that is. Do you have a phone?" The hobbits went quiet.

"Phone? What's that?" Berri laid her head back. She was really in trouble now.

After a few minutes, Berri straightened herself out, and got to her feet. As the five walked along, she took in her surroundings. She had never seen anything so green, and beautiful. Trees hung down with long branches, dancing with the blades of grass on the ground. The grass itself seemed free of weeds, and pits. There were bunches of flowers that grew everywhere.

"This is a beautiful place here. I have never seen something like this." She said in awe.

"Nor you won't! This is the Shire. The greenest place in all Middle earth if you ask me, you do." Broldo beamed. "We take good care of our land, and it takes good care of us!"

"What, or rather, where is this shire?" Berri puzzled.

"Just south now, not much farther. We can go to the Green Dragon Inn. It's a cozy little place. Get you an ale and a hot meal; you look like you may need something."

It was another hour or so before they reached their destination. Indeed, the whole town seemed to be of Hobbits, very small people. The adults only came to her hips, while the children came naught but to her knees. It amused her in some ways. They came to enter a little tavern with a rustic feel and a warm hearth going.

"So, what are hobbits?" She asked Broldo, one of the few who didn't seem leery of her. They were served large cups of amber colored ale with a foamy head that smelled sweet.

"We are a quiet people." He said, taking a swig of the ale. "We stick to our crops, and farms, we like our smoke and ale and mostly our food. We don't really get into the affairs of Men and Elves, or Dwarves but they come around on a rare occasion, especially Gandalf. He is the traveling wizard he is. Comes through with tales of his adventures, has for years." He said with his pipe hanging from his mouth.

"Enough of us and the Shire, who are you?" Gorline moved in close, anxious to hear a tale.

"Well, you know my name but most people call me Berri, however. They have a hard time pronouncing my name."

"It's one of them Elf names, I'll bet!" Broldo chimed. Berri just smiled and continued.

"I was on my fiancé's father's boat, and well, after talking to my father, I blacked out, and ended up here." She sighed. "I will say I am not from here, Middle Earth. I don't know where Middle Earth is, I just know that it is not my home." She sniffed back a tear.

"Well don't you worry dear. I will be bettin' Gandalf to come through sooner than later. He always seems to come around at times like these." Maledine said reassuring. "You can stay with me until he comes if you would like, or if you would like to make your way to Bree tomorrow, you are welcome to. We can take you to the road that leads to Bree." Maledine was quite welcoming, as they finished their drinks and made their way up to her hobbit hole. It appeared to be burrowed into the side of a small hill, with a yellow oval door and a shiny silver doorknob.

Upon entering the small Hobbit dwelling, Berri was surprised. It was spacious, for a hobbit. It had low ceilings, but plenty of moving room. Even for her comparative size, she was able to move relatively freely.

"You'll be sleepin in this room. The bed may be a bit small, but, it should do the trick for a night." Maledine showed her into a room, which indeed, contained a small bed. The blankets were also just as small, but it was not in Berri's nature to be scoffing at kindness. "Down the hall on the right is the wash and just next to that is the bathroom. If you need anything let me know." Maledine nodded slightly.

"Thank you, I think this will be perfect for the night. I am very grateful for the hospitality." Maledine just smiled and closed the door, leaving the young girl to her sleep.

Morning came far too soon than Beriadanwen would have liked it to. Her host had already come to her room waking her up, and getting her ready for her trek. "If we leave early, you can be halfway there by nightfall perhaps." She spoke hurried.

Berri got up and stepped out onto the front door. There was a layer of fog hovering over the Shire, not heavy, but a comforting good morning fog. She looked around, the sun had not yet risen, and the lack of smoke from the chimneys told her that most of the people had not even begun to wake up yet. "Here you go, I packed you some rations to go with you on your travels. You'll find some dried meats, bread, bits of cheese, some apples, there are some cooked sausages in there if you'd like, and also this." She pulled out a very long cloak. "This should help you, it's wool, so you can use it as a blanket should you be needin it." Berri smiled. She put on the knapsack, and stuffed her own bag in on top of the foods, before throwing the cloak on over it.

The two set out and walked for what seemed miles before the rushing of a river came to them. "This is the old Brandywine River, stick to this road and it will lead you to Bree. From there you may find your way to Rohan, or Gondor, or wherever you are looking for. Also, take these." Maledine handed Berri a small satchel of coins.

"Maledine, you have been, so gracious to me, I thank you ever so much, but I can't take your money." Berri shook her head, feeling ashamed but stunned at her gesture.

"No worries. If I were so far from home, and knew not how to get back, I'd hope that kindness would be given to me." She patted the tall woman's arm and turned around. "Just keep following that road; you will get there soon enough. Left foot, right foot, one foot in front of the other!" She yelled walking away.

Berri smiled. "Thank you. I'll repay you one day." She spoke softly, clutching the small bag before tucking it into her pack and walking on. She looked on around her. The trees were in bloom, and the leaves rustled overhead. She hummed a tune to herself, and did what Maledine said, one foot in front of the other.


	3. To Bree and Beyond

**I do not own nor profit from LOTR or any of JRR Tolkiens works. **

**A/N: Thanks for bearing with me. As I add to this story, I see the styles of writing have changed, and perhaps you will notice that change as well. This is still mostly the original story I wrote however long ago, so it's still a little funky wonky in the writing. But again, thank you for bearing with me. :)**

* * *

_Not all who wander are lost - JRR Tolkien_

Hours passed, the daylight faded slowly to twilight. Fear struck her, as she did not want to be stuck in the forest at night especially not knowing what beasts roamed the darkness in this world. She had not seen a single traveler all day, and had no clue how close she was to Bree. As darkness fell, she slept just off the side of the road, under the roots of a large tree. She sat, listening to the breeze through the wood as she nibbled on some of her food and fell to sleep. She was awoken to the clip clopping of giant hooves. Jumping up, she looked up and down the road. A carriage drawn by two large Clydesdales came around the bend. "Hello there!" She called ahead.

The carriage slowed to a stop before her. In the seat, a large red haired man with a large scruffy beard looked down to her, reigns in one hand and the other on his thigh. "Pray, what would you be doing out here in the woods in the morning so early?" He asked suspiciously in a voice just as gruff as his looks.

"Well, I was making for Bree, but I lost the daylight so I slept here for the evening." She spoke, holding her hands out to show she was harmless.

He nodded. "Well you had best take care, for there is something queer in these woods. Sleep under the wrong tree, you may not wake up." He scratched his beard. "I'm Tom, Tom the Farmer they call me. I'm heading to Bree myself, if you'd like a ride." He leaned back into his seat.

"Thank you sir, I will accept your offer." Berri smiled. She scrambled to collect her things and climbed onto the carriage, thankful that he had offered so she did not have to ask.

Tom told her much about the area between the Shire and Bree. She shared her lunch with him as they rode along. The sun was ready to set when she saw the lights of the town over the next hill. The gates were still open as they entered in the dark, looking around. "I am looking for an inn, Tom, could you steer me to the right place?" She turned to the driver.

"Right up ahead on the left hand side, you'll find the Prancing Pony." He came to a stop and bid her farewell. She stumbled off of the carriage, and continued up the street until she found the creaking sign for the Prancing Pony. The wood appeared to be well worn as it swung lightly in the breeze.

She pushed through the heavy door, letting the spicy smoke of the inn fill her nostrils. Behind the worn bar, filling large flagons from the casks of ale, was a portly and red cheeked man. He appeared flustered, his bald head shining in sweat.

"Excuse me, sir, how much, for a bed?" She asked the proprietor upon making her way to the counter. He set down the flagons, wiping his hands on his apron, puffing a breath.

"That'll be 4 coppers, ma'am." She took out the small satchel, and shook out the amount needed for the bed. "Upstairs, last room on the right, all yours." The chubby red cheeked man said. He seemed very easygoing and friendly though he was rushed and puffing. She began to walk away, but turned back to the man.

"Excuse me, sir. I need to find my way to the realm of man, perhaps Gondor or Rohan but I do not know the way. How would I get there?"

He chuckled heartily at her. "Well, technically, you are in the realm of man." Berri sighed, hoping she was actually still in Washington. "Rohan and Gondor are the main realms, but most patrons and residents here in Bree are of the race of Man. Hobbits live to the West, Elves to the East, and the Dwarves reside usually in the mountains, lest they feel the need to travel out for anythin'." Berri's heart sunk, as she blinked back frustrated tears. He slid a flagon down to the end of a bar, as a scraggly man with greasy hair cheerfully brought it to his lips.

"Sir, how then, do I get to Rohan, or, to this Gondor?" She gripped the counter tightly, trying not to show her emotions, but her voice failed her as it gave a warble.

"What sort of trouble you in there miss?" She looked around, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Honestly sir, I have no clue where I am. I don't know anybody, and I don't know anything about this place. I am told Gandalf would be the best person to talk to, but, I don't know where he is, or how to find him. I just, need to find help to get home. To a place nobody here knows." She put her head in her hands, fighting back tears.

"Take this little miss. It did me fair on my journeys, but, I am no longer in need of it." He reached under the counter and passed her a large dusty folded piece of thick yellowed paper.

"Oy, come on with the drinks then!" They heard a yell from one of the excited tables. The barman nodded, and called over a young woman, passing her the drinks and dismissing her.

As Beriadanwen unfolded it, she realized it was an intricate map. "Here, this is where ya are now. If you take this road, the Great East Road, that will take you straight and true to Rivendell. You might find Gandalf there, or at least learn of his whereabouts. They say those elves are hospitable enough, so at least you can stop and rest there. Or you can take the Old South Road, which will take you through the Gap of Rohan into Edoras, that's where the horse-lords live. But I must say that the second road provides less people and provisions. Should you run short you may find yourself in quite a bit of trouble." The barkeep was falling behind on his orders, as people began yelling for refills that the young woman couldn't fill. He simply gave a nod of good luck to Berri, and went back to pouring drinks and directing plates of food. She smiled, thanked him, and took the map to her room to let him do his job.

Her room was of decent size, with a fireplace and a table with two chairs. Near the window was a full sized bed with two fluffy pillows and a thick down quilt. From her own bag she pulled out a pen. In her bag, she still had her wallet, containing cash which would be of no use or value here. She had some jewelry she meant to give back to her mother, and the two boxes. One box was about the size of a medium shirt box, and the other much smaller, no more than the size of a jewelry box. She was upset at her last encounter with her father, so she ignored the boxes alone and began plotting her course.

Morning came after a night of peaceful sleep. She was packing her belongings when a knock came to her door. "Hello, how may I help you?" She smiled sleepily at the barkeep.

The proprietor greeted her. "Ma'am, I have a package that was left for you." He handed her a wrapped bundle, on top was a sheathed sword. His hands shook slightly has he held it out to her.

"Who would give these to me? I don't know anybody here." She stammered.

"I don't know, but, a young man said these were for you and nobody else." He smiled, and left back downstairs. Beriadanwen went back to her bed and laid out the clothing. Upon them were brown leggings, and a cream colored tunic with a green vest. Brown leather boots completed the ensemble.

"Who would give this to me?" She sighed. She took the leather belt from the bag and tied it around her waist when she was done, attaching the scabbard to the belt. She looked like she really fit in now. She took a brush from her bag and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, letting it drape over front of her shoulder.

First light, she had stepped out onto her road east. It was to be a quite a few days journey, from what she understood from the proprietor. He supplied her with plenty of rations for her journey, which the anonymous man had purchased, as well he added some extras of his own. It wasn't much, mostly stuff that was going to spoil soon, and bread that was on its way to being stale.

She looked over the map as she walked out of town. Weathertop appeared to be a decent place to rest to avoid creatures high above the ground, as she mapped out. She walked all day, all night, and all day once more, humming to herself until she came to the place she felt may have been Weathertop. It looked a lot like an old ruin in some ways. It was made by human hands, not just settled earth. It was already near dark when she got to the top and laid out her sleeping mat. She dug into her bag for one of the sausages from the shire, and nibbled on some bread while she sat in the darkness. She feared that starting a fire would attract unwanted attention, so in the darkness with her meal, she ate.

The stars above shone like nothing else she had ever seen. They were so many and bright. Nothing like she had ever seen back home. The wind blew over her like comfort, but her tears had already begun to fall. She missed her family and friends, her life, her home. She didn't know how long she was gone, but she was sad nonetheless. Being in her own bed, in her own home, with her own family, that was a distant goal now. There seemed to be so much to do and so far to go before she got there. Here, they did not have cars, nor could she afford a horse. Berri rolled over onto her side and looked out over the land and into darkness. So dark, she could barely even make out the shapes of the land, just the sound of the wind and the owls.

It all seemed surreal. Like a wonderful nightmare, where she was caught in a maze and had to take the right turns in order to find the way out. But in this case, there was no clear way out, and the maze was ever changing.


	4. The Dwarf Road

**D/C: I do not own nor profit from LOTR or JRR Tolkiens works/characters**

**A/N: Alright, thank you for bearing with me so far. I've done a lot of editing to this chapter to make the timeline a bit more realistic. I mean, you won't cross Middle Earth in a day. lol. I apologize ahead of time if anything gets confusing. I wrote the basics of this story back in 2009, and am now over the last 3 months editing, adding, and rewriting this. I also know Moria isn't occupied, but for the sake of this story, I made it inhabited. I also realize that at the time that Moria WAS inhabited, other characters later in the story were not alive. I get it, I know, but at this point it would really throw off a lot. So, bear with me, please my darlings, and I hope you like the rewrites, the different writing styles may be noticeable compared to the last chapters. Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

_'Kindness is the language which the deaf can hear, and the blind can see...' - Mark Twain_

* * *

Beriadanwens dreams were not pleasant that night. The cold of the ocean waters came over her. Her bag glowed in the depth of the water, and so curiously she reached in and took out the small jewelry box. Her lungs burned, she was too deep, and she would die. She opened the box, and bright light overtook her. "No!" Berri panted as she woke up in a cold sweat. Sitting upright on her mat, she saw her cloak a tangled mess by her side. "No wonder I was cold." She shivered and began to pack up her belongings when she heard fighting.

Screams of the dying, cries, and weapons clanged below her. She crouched down low, to avoid being seen. Looking over the edge, she saw a band of tall disheveled men and short men with axes, hammers and long beards fighting one another. She held her breath waiting for it to end, until finally there was only one tall man left and six short ones. They put their axes back on their backs and trudged along back down the road grumbling about highwaymen. The other man was running, and was now far from sight.

Dangerous as it may have been to proceed down so soon after the skirmish, Berri was curious. About seven men and four hobbits lay dead. "These are no hobbits..." Berri muttered to herself. They were short yes, but realized they were taller than hobbits, and had a heavier set. All of them had long thick beards. All were armored, and broad. "Well, let's see if they carry anything I can use." Berry began searching the dead. They had weapons on them, the smaller beings only carried iron axes and hammers, but one man had a beautiful dagger on him which seemed to have never even been used. Berri had been taught in the ways more of martial arts, but thought another weapon would not hurt.

Upon further searching, she found a decent amount of gold, silver and copper. Clothes she had no use of, shoes she had no use of, some food which she stowed away, and something strangely interesting on the dwarves. Under their armor, some wore a shiny undershirt on them. Lined with silver, the shirt was light and jingled, or so it sounded. It reminded her of chainmail armor that knights of old used to wear back home. As she looked at it, she noticed, though many holes were in the shirt of the dwarves, none were in the shiny shirt. She ripped a piece of cloth from one of their shirts and wiped away the trail of blood from one of these beauties.

"This may prove useful then." She said, stuffing it in her bag. One other dwarf wore one, so she took them both. "If not, I can at least sell them for more money, or a horse or something." She mumbled as she picked up a few more items from the fallen, and continued on. She felt guilty scavenging from the dead. It seemed disrespectful in some ways, but then again if she were the dead one and another had need of her belongings, would it really matter if they took it? Material belonged to the living.

It was only half a day before she actually caught up to the dwarves she saw fighting earlier. She had taken her time to take in her surroundings, and looked at her map constantly to see if she was near any landmarks shown. The Dwarves must have sensed her approach and drew their weapons, getting into a defensive position.

Quickly, she put her hands up. "I mean no harm to you. Honest." She stated, hoping they were not naturally so aggressive towards people like her. They stood, and looked into her eyes to find truth.

"What business does a she-maiden have in the wilderness alone?" The leader stepped forth. "Nothing, I am traveling to Rivendell, to find a way home. I was told this is the road to travel. Or I would have to take the Gap of Rohan to get to Edoras if I wish to go straight there. Tell me; am I on the right track to either?" The dwarves looked at her suspiciously as she tried to appear as innocent as possible.

"You won't get to Rohan from here. There are no merchants running that way until summer. Your rations will run out long before you get there. But Rivendell is only a couple weeks away." The dwarf smugly said.

"Thank you then, I shall take my leave, you have been kind." She smiled and bowed her head to the dwarves. They seemed on edge, and she honestly did not want to find herself on the bad side of these armored men. Mostly, she just didn't want to make enemies, because she had no clue how long she would be here, or who she would need to get to where she needed to go.

Before she could pull back from her bow they heard footsteps, loud fast, and heavy getting closer. Quickly, she unsheathed her sword and the dagger she picked up from the fallen, and got into a defensive stance. The dwarves followed suit, but at her. "Give us your money, or give us your lives." A voice called from above. A tall blonde man stood there, in what looked to be leather armor. He was actually quite fetching for a bandit. Four other men surrounded them, their blades drawn ready for a fight.

Before a dwarf could say a thing, Berri spoke up. "But if my life is worth no money, and I have no gold on me, would you not be disappointed either way?" She gave him a questioning look.

The Highwayman chuckled, stroking his blonde goatee. "Your life has no value to me either way, young one, but, you may have other things I would find useful." He licked lips and whistled. Berri dropped her knapsack, and rolled her shoulders

"Tell me, dwarf, are these the ones you were fighting earlier?" She glanced at the Master Dwarf who seemed to be the one leading their band.

"Another band of thieves, but thieves nonetheless." He nodded irritably.

A skirmish quickly ensued. She stepped, dodged, blocked, sliced, jabbed, jumped and parried her opponents every moves. Berri was quick and graceful, like one fluid motion. The dwarves almost didn't realize she was helping them, until the men were attacking her. They just watched, amazed. Never had they seen a fighting maiden, not one with so much skill, and never one who fought for them.

The last man had fallen when the leader of the band hissed. "You may have

defeated my men, but you will not defeat me." She looked up; he already released his arrow, unable to dodge fast enough, it pierced through the meatiest part of her left shoulder. She hissed in pain as she felt the iron moving about in her wound.

"One more for the kill then, thief?" Berri spat angrily. The man reached into his quiver, but before he could loose his arrow, he found the decorative dagger just below his neck, embedded into his chest. He fell back, drowning in his own blood, his windpipe no doubt severed. At least her throwing stars class had finally paid off, she thought.

They stood speechless, watching the young beauty check the dead for anything of value. Her face was sweaty no doubt from the pain in her shoulder. As she stood, she put the money she found into her satchel. "Tell me, Dwarves, do you carry what they would kill for?" Her voice was nonchalant as she counted out a few coins pulled from a dead mans coin purse. They shuffled their feet nervously. If they told her the truth, she may rob them, if they lie, she may know and have wrath for their lies.

"We carry mithril. It is far more valuable than gold. We wear it as armor for it is as strong as dragon scales, yet light as a feather. One shirt can buy you many houses! They would kill for that." The leader said hesitantly. "I am Bolin, son of Tolin, we head back home to our mines." He stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Then I am Beriadanwen, you know where I travel, and what I seek. Perhaps we may travel together until our road splits." The dwarves spoke amongst themselves for a moment, leaving her to ponder how she was going to get the arrow out of her shoulder.

"We could use your blade, and you could use our guidance, we accept." Bolin agreed.

Berri gave an expression between a smile and a wince, sitting down to tend to her wound. One of the dwarves assisted her and held her steady while another pushed the shaft of the arrow straight through. They used the clean looking sleeves of the bandit leader to bandage her shoulder before they continued along the way. Understandably, a few dwarves walked behind her, making sure she made no ill movements. For Berri, she didn't care, for she was too busy trying to steady the ache in her shoulder. She was lucky that it was a flesh wound, but it was still fresh and it still hurt.

She spoke to the dwarves of her home and where she was from to get her mind off of her shoulder, while they regaled her of stories of their mine in a place called Moria. They came under attack twice more before the end of the day, and her blade proved useful twice more to them, though her bad arm was clearly affected. They need not even unsheathe their weapons before the sparse enemies were felled. She was angry at her situation, and used it to fuel her contentiousness in the fight.

"If you are not an Elf, then where did you learn to fight?" Grolin, one of the followers asked curiously as she wiped her brow, redressing her wound. Using her left arm in the last two fights only caused it to bleed through the bandage.

"I learned when I was younger. My father has always been such a fighter, but my sisters have never shown interest in the art of warfare, if you would." She sighed sadly. "He spent hours with me when I was young teaching me everything he knows. Then he would send me off in the summers to a camp where you learn to fight, and refine your skills. Oh, dad loves the art of fighting." She smiled as her mind traveled back to her younger days and the many bruises and cuts she sustained in her studies.

"You truly are not from Middle Earth then." Grolin spoke quietly, tying off the new scrap of bandage. He reminded himself to search for athelas wherever they camped in the evening.

"No, I am not, as I have said before." Berri smiled. It was six days of walking in the open before they came to a forested area. They stuck to the right when they came upon a fork in the road, one leading to the wood, the other just beyond the reach of the ancient looking beech trees.

"Avoid those woods, young one, should you ever pass this way again. Those are the Trollshaws, and have been the demise of many a traveler." Bolin warned, nudging Grolin who had a story or two to tell of the woods.

"Why, what's in there?" Berri asked, looking at the forlorn forest. It was almost too quiet, as not a bird flew overhead, or chirped in the branches.

"Trolls of course; hence the name. They would to eat travelers who would pass through, thinking it a good hideout from the elements, or that it would be a shorter route. But I guess they can't get to their destinations any faster when they're dead." Bolin chuckled. "We don't camp nor sleep on that side of the road. Legend says they won't cross the road willingly." He wouldn't even risk sending other dwarves in there to hunt for wild game, instead they had to hunt to the south in the plains, but it provided nothing but some lean jackrabbits.

Passing through the Trollshaws was another three days, as they traveled only by night. Bolin insisted on this, as they could sleep easy in the days, for trolls could not venture in sunlight, and thieves were not bold enough to hide in these woods. She mapped out that at their current pace, the Bruinen would only be about another day at most. It was getting late into the morning when they finally had the Trollshaws behind them, but they made camp on the opposite side of the road. They would only rest for a couple of hours for now the nocturnal threat was gone, and the daytime threats returned.

"We camp here for now, then we make for the Ford of Bruinen, and there we will take our leave." Bolin commanded pointing to a little patch of grass off the path. Grolin looked around their area, as he had done every time they made camp and finally found his quarry. About 40 feet from their bedrolls, behind a clump of ferns lay a patch of athelas, their fragrant white flowers giving away their position. He happily took up a large handful, returning to their camp to make a paste for Berri.

"Here! I've found something to help your shoulder." Grolin beamed, extending the plant. She examined it carefully, smelling the flowers on it.

"What is it?" She questioned, having never seen it before. She was used to pharmacies and pills, not plants.

"It's athelas. It's what we use for wounds here. Of course, we have healers in our homes, but out here in the wild, this will be about the best we can do." He shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take it." She shrugged unevenly. Her shoulder seemed to be healing up, but some assistance in the process was always welcome. She watched as Grolin crushed some in a bowl, adding some hot water until it was a paste, and pressed it into both sides of her cut. She hissed at first, and grunted to avoid yelling too loudly, but soon she felt nothing at all, as if she had never even been pierced.

They sat down around a small fire that morning, entertaining Berri of tales of Middle Earth. How the Elves and Men came into being, and of what little they knew of the Hobbits. They carefully told her of Dwarves and of their mining, wanting only to be left to their mountains in peace as they liked it. Even though they enjoyed Berri's company, they had long been private about their mining and practices, though throughout Middle Earth stories of the dwarves immense wealth was well known.

It was near daybreak before they drifted off to sleep with their sides hurting from laughter. For the first time, she was actually happy as she fell asleep. She had company, and good one at that. "Beriadanwen, awaken. The road is still to be traveled today!" Bolin shook her. She stirred, stretching.

"Time to go already?" She looked around. Indeed the sun was high overhead, warming them. Berri pulled out the last bits of rabbit that she had saved from the previous meals. "Here, would you like breakfast?" She extended her food out to the Dwarves.

"You'd offer us your last food?" Bolin asked, surprised. Those

"Well, I would not want to eat in front of others without even offering them food first." They looked at one another, graciously accepting the food offered to her. She left the food for the Dwarves, knowing they'd need it more than she for their longer journey. From what she had seen of the game around there, it was unlikely they'd get home without being near starvation.

After six hours of travel, they came to a bridge. "Behold, the Bruinen what lies beneath the Misty Mountains." Bolin stated proudly as they reached a great river in the shadow of the mountains. Berri looked up and down the river they were to cross.

"The water is beautiful; it looks so clean and clear." She whispered.

"Aye, clean enough to drink from, so close to the mouth." Grolin gave a gruff laugh. They went forth in silence, crossing over the old bridge and into a peaceful world.

"Now, my Lady Beriadanwen, we take our leave from another. Follow the river north and then to the east." Bolin bowed his head. "If ever you decide to come through the Mines of Moria, only remember, to speak "Friend" to enter." With that, he extended his forearm to shake hands with Berri. "Follow the river and you will find Rivendell. Perhaps you road will lead you back to us one day." He gave Berri a genuine smile before his group headed south to Moria.

* * *

**A/AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed, R/R is always welcome, I always respond to reviews and PM's if I am able (sorry guests :[ ) **


	5. Elronds Song and Haldirs Request

**DC: I do not own nor profit from LOTR, JRR Tolkien or any of his characters or works.**

**A/N: I would like to first say thank you to Kelwtim2spar for the review. I greatly appreciate it and am glad you have enjoyed this story so far. I appreciate all R/R's and make a point to respond to reviews and IM's if I can. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_'Life begins at the end of your comfort zone.' -Neale Donald Walsch_

Berri turned to the north, only stopping when night fell, and resuming at first light. The further north she went, the quieter things seemed, and the more peaceful everything became. There was an essence of tranquility she could not describe. She walked through the day, until mid-afternoon when she reached a welcome sight: a gate, guarded by two tall lean men. "These must be elves." She murmured to herself.

"Yes, we are Elves. We are the guardians of the Gate of Imladris. What is your business in Rivendell?" They stopped her in her tracks. Their voices were beautiful. They seemed almost angelic. As swift as foxes, the elves were before her. Their hair was long and golden, and they donned green raiment under golden armor.

"I am Beriadanwen, I hail from nowhere in this Middle Earth, and I come hoping to find answers for a way home." She stuttered as she was taken aback by their beauty. The elves looked her over.

"Beriadanwen you say?" The taller one asked. "Come, Lord Elrond has been expecting you."

The golden gates swung open on silent hinges as they passed through them. The world around her seemed to warp; it became different, yet vaguely familiar almost bringing her to her knees when they crossed into the lands. The power was overwhelming to her. Everything seemed to be alive here, as if everything had a soul. She looked upon the greatness that was Rivendell, land of the elves. "What... beauty." She managed to speak. This was not a city. It was a serene utopia of waterfalls, and magnificent buildings, architecture beyond compare of her homeland seemingly built into the cliffs.

She was led up a series of perfectly sculpted stairs with green lush vines covering the railings. At the top, they were met by a man in long crimson dress robes. "Alas, I meet you, Beriadanwen. You are as beautiful as my scouts have reported." The man was tall, with long dark hair. His eyes were brown and his face was long as he eyed the newcomer. "You have sought out the Elves to find a way home for you, but you will not find the answers here." Berri pursed her lips in hurt, learning there was no help for her here. "But your journey has been long to seek us out, so please, stay. Your road to Man is a long one, but with winter coming, it will not be safe to travel for much longer. Besides, I understand you have a shoulder that can use tending to." He turned away from her.

"But, sir, how long will that be?" She stepped towards him anxiously, ignoring her shoulder now. It hadn't felt as though winter was coming, as the evening still seemed fairly warm enough. Though she did think of it, that passing through the Trollshaws, the leaves seemed to be withering, and fading from brilliant greens into hues of fiery orange and radiant yellows.

"Six months, maybe longer. When the weather is well and the road is safer, we will take you to the edge of our lands. From there you may make for the Gap of Rohan, and find your answers, unless of course, Gandalf finds his way to us first." Elrond dismissed her to the guard who led her away.

She followed close behind, admiring the architecture of the city. Even though there were many elves around, there was a quiet serenity that startled her in such a populated area. The scent of flowers filled her as she was led down a long open columned hall. The stone bricks beneath her seemed to pad her every footstep as she walked. "Where am I going?" She finally asked the elf.

"I am showing you to your accommodations. Would you rather I show you back to the Gates of Imladris?" He looked back over his shoulder at her. She looked away, but continued to follow. Instead, she allowed her eyes to take in her surroundings, trying to commit it all to memory.

"These will be your quarters until winter has passed, milady." The elf spoke to her. He opened up a dark wooden carved door, and stepped inside with her. There was a large soft bed with the fine blankets and puffy pillows upon it. To the other side was a wardrobe, one door open to reveal beautiful elven clothing of fine materials. A basin to wash in was in the corner with a shelf of different liquids. The most breathtaking, was the balcony that overlooked the mighty waterfall, and the road out of Rivendell. She saw some elves coming and going, dressed in leggings and tunics. These must have been the scouts Lord Elrond had spoken of.

"This will be your talan until Elrond sends us word of your departure. An elleth will come to guide you around our city." With that the guard left her to her new abode. The first thing she could imagine doing, was taking a bath. She was dirty and tired from her journey thus far.

Berri walked over to the tub full of water. She drew the large shade to prevent any unwanted eyes, and disrobed, allowing her body to sink under the waters, letting the grime and dirt peel away. The water was a perfect temperature. Not too hot, not too cold, just perfect. As she surfaced, she looked at the shelf. It was hard to tell which was which, but it was just perfect timing for the elleth to arrive.

"Good afternoon, milady. I am Arbethiel, I will be your guide through Rivendell until the Lord see it fit you go about your own." A sweet voice rang through her talan, as she turned to see a kind woman standing just inside of her doorway.

"Thank you, which of these may I use?" Arbethiel stepped around to her side of the shade. She was long and slender, with waves in her long auburn hair. Her face was kind and light with eyes bright green like opaque emeralds and her skin was pale and fair.

"Milady, these are for your hair, and these are for your skin." She pointed to the different sides of the shelf. Silently Arbethiel sat behind Berri, and took her hair up into her hands. As Berri worked on cleaning her skin, Arbethiel worked on cleaning her hair, gently washing what felt like every strand. It bothered her at first, as she hadn't had help bathing since she was little, but she let those feelings go, and welcomed the graceful fingers, not wanting to offend her hosts. It was, admittedly, relaxing to have fingers paying so much attention to her hair once again. She hissed inwardly as she scrubbed at the pierce wound on her shoulder.

"What has happened there?" Arbethiel asked with concern.

"A bandit attack, but I haven't been able to care for it properly, save for some sort of flower or plant they put into it." She winced, rolling her shoulder back and forth.

"That may have been kingsfoil, or athelas. But no matter, we can take care of that, do not worry." Arbethiel smiled at her back. While there was still scabbing, it appeared that the wound on the back of her shoulder had healed fairly well despite no elven medicine was available to her. Any in Middle Earth would agree that the elves are considered master healers.

The smell of roses and lilacs came to mind when Berri smelled the lather, as though she was in a dream. When she was clean, she stepped out expecting to find the tub water filthy. Surprisingly it was clean and clear as the moment she stepped in. "But, I was filthy, wouldn't it be dirty?" Arbethiel laughed.

"No, it cleans itself the moment you step out. It will be ready for your next bath. Come, let us get you dressed." For someone who knew nothing of Elven clothing, it was good to have the young elleth. It was so intricate, yet simple. Arbethiel placed a moistened patch on her wound and proceeded to dress her. After a couple layers, and a few ties, Arbethiel took Berri's hair and twisted it into a beautiful knot. "For a human woman, you are quite fair." The elleth smiled.

"Why do you say for a human?" Berri eyed her curiously.

"Because it is a beauty that only graces the elves, not man." Arbethiel just turned and stepped away. Berri accepted the compliment and turned back to the mirror. "Dinner will be in the hall. Lord Elrond expects your appearance. There are other Elves here as well, from Lothlorien. There has been much excitement about it."

Berri put on the slippers and stepped to the mirror to examine herself. Indeed she was a beauty now that she was cleaned up in a dress again. The pale golden dress was a breath of playfulness. The long trumpet sleeves extended down to her thighs, and the bust tapered to her. The cream colored undershirt showed under the crisscrossing golden ribbon that tied the top of the yellow overdress together. Her hair was decorated only with a simple golden comb that held the knot in place. The comb depicted what reminded her of a water lily.

Her eyelashes did the accentuating for her eyes now, and her lips were painted just barely from her lip balm she still had in the bottom of her bag. She walked as carefully and as gracefully in the long dress as she could; as brushed the ground she feared falling over and ripping it. "Milady, over here." Arbethiel motioned for her to the right at the end of the hall. The elleth opened the doors up wide. "My Lord Elrond, the traveler, Beriadanwen has arrived."

With that, the elleth bowed and took her seat, leaving Berri standing there quiet. She looked up and down the long table looking over the many beautiful faces, not just of women but the men as well. She was intimidated, as they seemed all to be noble. She was just plain, a nobody in this great big world. "Please, Beriadanwen, take a seat." Lord Elrond motioned for her to take a seat at the opposite end of the table across from a beautiful elf with raven hair and blue eyes. "We have honored guests tonight." The elves greeted the elves from Lothlorien happily, overlooking the traveler. It was once they all started eating and talking, did anybody begin to talk to her.

"Beriadanwen, how did you come by us?" The elf across from her asked, who had introduced herself as Arwen.

"Well, the best I could do is say that I walked. But, what would not suffice. I cannot tell you how I got to Middle Earth, as I do not know exactly." There were some chuckles, as Lady Arwen smiled.

"And what of your home, what did you do there?" Another asked. Berri smiled.

"I was, as you may call it, I guess a healer. People would come to me to be healed, and I would do what I could to help them." The elves nodded at my answer.

"So, if you are a healer, you make yourself, also, a fighter? Do you not find that a little, contradictory?" She looked at one elf at the other end of the table, puzzled. "From what the Rivendell scouts say of your fighting skills, they are remarkable, yet you are a healer, though you fight like a born fighter." An elf looked at her stoically. She blushed nervously.

"Yes, well, um..." "Haldir." He offered his name. "Yes, thank you, Haldir. I do not move like a fighter, to fight. I move like a fighter to stay alive in the instance I ever have to use it. It is harder to heal myself than it is to heal others. Even in the armies back home, everybody was a fighter first and then a healer. They must all have some basic healing abilities. I just chose to be a healer first, fighter second." Haldir nodded, and held her gaze. She looked into his eyes, mesmerized by their depth and capacity. "But my father spent has been teaching me how to fight for as long as I can remember."

"Well then, now, I think it is time for our guest of honor to sing us a song from her home." Lord Elrond broke the bonds between their eyes.

"Wait, what?" Berri felt her ears get hot. She had never been a great singer. That was the talent of her sister Miriel. She herself had always been mediocre at best.

"Yes, sing for us." Haldir chimed at her, wanting to see her composure under pressure.

"Lest you would displease your host by denying this request." Elrond picked up a fork, stabbing at the salad before him.

"No, my Lord, I will sing." She stood, uncomfortable and shaking. She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking of words to sing.

_"Darling you healing,_

_from all those scars appearing,_

_don't it hurt a lot, don't know how it stops,_

_don't know how it stops,_

_now there's no sense in seeing,_

_the colors of the morning,_

_can't hold the clouds at bay, chase them all away,_

_chase them all away,_

_and I'm frozen still, unspoken still,_

_hearts broken,_

_remembering something I forgot,_

_something I forgot..."_

Her wavering voice trailed off as the music in her head came to a close. Elves had also heard her music, and throughout Rivendell, they heard her voice, and it was rough compared to their own sweet tones. Haldir looked uncomfortable.

"Tell me, what does that song mean?" A long blonde haired elf sat, holding her napkin to her mouth, dabbing away the juice of berries from the corners of her pink lips.

"It's about heartache, suffering, something that happens a lot where I am from. It is about not having hope, no hope to even see the morning, no hope to last the night." She blushed madly, quickly taking her seat to take the attention from her.

Dinner went on with laughing, talking, and discussion. At least she was pretty sure it did after she left. She went back to her talan, tired and wanting some time to think and rest. The essence of Rivendell was peaceful, and her journey to get there had taken a lot out of her. As she stepped in she thought of Haldir, the blonde elf from the table who had left dinner almost thirty minutes before she had. He had a little bit of a rounder face than the others; strong and stern, but beautiful at once. What made him stand out was the dominance he had about him. Berri closed her door but before she could take two steps in, she bumped into him, jumping with fright. "Jeez, Haldir, you could have killed me there!" She gasped loudly.

He looked around. "I have nothing to kill you with, nor the desire to do so."

She sighed. "Well, it's good to know you don't want to kill me I suppose." She smiled nervously. "What can I do for you?" She moved towards the balcony, feeling reticent being so close to him.

"I would like you to teach me some of your fighting. I will be here in Rivendell for a while helping to train some of their newer sentries, so, in that time I will look to you to teach me as well." He stood with his hands firmly at his sides.

"I um, suppose that I can do that. But why?" She cocked a brow unconvinced.

"The scouts here have spoken highly of your combative skills, that they witnessed along the road and I wish to see them, and learn them for myself." He spoke coolly.

She stepped onto the balcony, as he followed close to her. "Beriadanwen, forgive me for being so quick, but I can see why you have been so welcome. You are far fairer than many I have hence seen." He brought his hand up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, trailing his hand down her cheek. She shivered at his touch; he had the softest contact she had ever felt. Haldir took in a sharp breath, as if he had been slapped. "I take my leave, may the night bid thee well." He spoke quickly, turning on his heel to go back to his talan. Berri was thankful for his departure, as his very being was intimidating to her. Were all elves so straightforward however?

Berri stood at her balcony still, tracing where his fingers had been. Adam had never once made her feel this way, but perhaps it was because this was no man that touched her, but an elf. She watched as the moon cast a gentle blue glow over the city, stars shining evermore overhead, feeling more at peace than she ever had, in either world. She sat down in a meditative position, centering herself. But Haldirs presence had made it difficult for her tumultuous soul to find peace. She remained that way for about an hour before finally moving to go to bed.


	6. The Telling of Hearts

**DC: I do not own nor profit from LOTR, or any of JRR Tolkiens writings/ideas.**

**A/N: So it's taken a little longer to post this because I keep editing it, but this is what I've ended up with, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As morning dawned upon Rivendell, Arbethiel stepped into the chambers to awaken Berri. "Beriadanwen waken, for Lord Elrond wishes you to breakfast, and then you must see Haldir at the stables." She watched as Berri stumbled out of bed. It was the most comfortable thing she had ever felt in her life. The bed just cradled her perfectly, but she was refreshed and alive. She stretched tall, her satin nightgown rising just over her knees. She stepped over to the balcony to see the subtle movements of the residents of Rivendell. Their moves were fluid, blending in with the surroundings. Berri felt a strong wave of being watched, as she shivered and went back in.

Berri stood in the mirror after her bath to admire her reflection. She wore light brown leggings, and a light green tunic with a pair of dark brown riding boots. Arbethiel pulled her hair back into a high bun, and dabbed on some oil to her lips to soften them. "There, I think this looks good enough." She smiled to her reflection. The elleth led the way to the dining hall, and again introduced her. Again it was like the scene from the previous night, though she was shown to a seat across from Haldir.

"So, I hear you will be showing our soldiers how to fight like you." Lord Elrond spoke softly to her.

"It has been asked of me, and I will gladly teach it. If I may, I would also like to learn more of the elves while I am here." Lord Elrond looked at her in surprise.

"What would make you want to learn of us? We are but elves." He arched a brow at her with an amused smirk. Berri smiled at him.

"I find a peace here I have never known, and a grace I have never seen. I am curious, and only wish to learn more for while I am here." Elrond studied her. She was sincere, and Elrond could see that.

"Very well, if you shall stay with us, you will teach us, and we will teach you."

As they ate, she could not help but to feel Haldir's eyes on her. It did not make her uncomfortable, but rather, she welcomed it like a kind word this time. Her mind traveled only momentarily to last night, and the gentle touch he had lain upon her. She ate her meal slowly, letting her food settle. Haldir had once again left before she had even finished her meal. "Sir, I had hoped one thing." She turned to Lord Elrond. "Might I send a parcel to the Shire? I have a promise I wish to make good upon."

The lord nodded his head, engaging another elf in discussion. "Just find me when you are ready to send your message." She left the table and went back to her talan, gathering one of the mithril shirts she picked off of a dead dwarf. The other dwarves knew she had it, no doubt having seen it in her bag as she pulled food out, yet they had so much, they must not have cared. She packaged it into a neat bundle, and wrapped it up within another cloak before tying it off with twine and returning to the hall.

"Excuse me Lord Elrond; this is what I wish to send off. This package goes to a Maledine Took, of the Shire. She showed me great kindness in a tough spot for me. I told myself I would repay her, and I mean to." She handed the parcel to him, as he passed it to another elf.

"Are you ready milady, or shall we wait longer?" Haldir chimed behind Berri. He was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. "Oh, I was just on the way to the stables, now that I've taken care of that task." She turned to face him. "I thought that was where we were meeting."

"Well, I might as well walk with you now, as you have kept me waiting thus far. I will take you somewhere first, however." She smiled weakly, and followed him as he led her away from the city.

Elrond stood, returning to his study with his cloak billowing regally behind him. The arrival of Beriadanwen had been long awaited, and now that she was here, he wasn't entirely sure how to integrate her.

_"Your mind is heavy. What troubles you?"_ He heard her voice echo in his mind. His late wifes mother, Galadriel, Lady of Light was reaching out to his mind.

"Yes it is, my Lady. Beriadanwen has returned."

_"So she has, it would seem my timing was appropriate. How is she? What does she look like?"_

"As beautiful as any child of Lothlorien is expected to be. She has not developed yet, and that is concerning. But she has raven hair, and eyes like sapphire."

_"She has not been long in this world, Elrond. She may yet grow. Do not get discouraged." _

"I am not discouraged yet. She showed interest in learning about elves, and that is an encouraging thought. Perhaps she will begin to remember."

_"Perhaps, but remember Elrond, it is most important that Haldir bonds with her." _

"Do not worry. Haldir has asked her to train him, after I planted the idea, of course. I am sure they will have plenty of time to bond."

_"How long do you plan on keeping her?" _

"For as long as I need to. I am sure you will remind me when it is her time to move on." Elrond could feel the smile from Galadriel, as he sat down. The story of Beriadanwen was known only to her own family, and to the lords of the elven realms. It was not his place to remind Beriadanwen of who and what she is. Only she could remember for herself. He peeked out of the window only to see Haldir and Berri walking away from the city by way of a narrow path, soon to be hidden by the trees.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Berri inquired, watching as the forest thickened around them.

"You are loud." He hissed back. She snapped her head back and arched a brow. How rude of him, she thought. They continued in silence as they walked the trail, with only the sound of leaves and needles rustling in the breeze. It was a while more before they came to a small clearing.

"Here, we will start our training. You and I shall meet here every morning until I know what you know." He stopped and looked at her, taking off his outer cloaking layers. She could not help but to notice he was larger than other elves, but not in a bad way. He appeared more muscular, compared to the lean forms of elves she had seen thus far.

"Then it begins." Berri smirked at him. "We will start with this small exercise, to see what you already know." She pulled off her belt, folding her cloak on top of it. Her arms came up over her head, as she stretched out, and came into an offensive stance, her hands out. "I want you now, to attack me."

Haldir looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?" He stared at her.

"I want you to engage me in hand to hand combat, Haldir, so I will know what you know so far." Haldir sighed, and began towards her.

Every step he took, and every swing he tried to land was side-stepped, blocked or diverted. Every time Berri moved in for her attacks, Haldir was, for the most part, able to block her advances. They went on into this dance for about twenty minutes, before Berri finally tripped Haldir to the ground, blocking his every attempt to get back onto his feet.

"Fine! You have me, I'm done!" He growled angrily. He laid his head back into the grass. He recognized many of her moves, possibly why it took so long for her to finally trip him. At some times it was almost like fighting a mirror. But as Marchwarden, he was not used to others fighting him or besting him in any form of combat. Berri sat down across from him, and crossed her legs, resting each hand upon her knees. Her eyes were closed.

"You are good, March Warden. You are graceful and quick. Good, when you know where you are going to land your blow." Haldir shifted to his knees.

"I know I am good. Or else I wouldn't be Marchwarden." He huffed.

"Is that arrogance I hear? That can cloud your form. If you think you are too good, you will be more likely to lack critical judgment. If you think you are too good for the enemy you face, they may indeed prove you wrong." She sighed, remembering her fathers words.

"So, tell me what do I do then?" He spat sarcastically. She extended her hand to him.

"Sit with me and be humble." As they sat facing one another, she spoke softly. "Take in everything around you, the air, the sun, the trees, the earth, and allow yourself to be centered. Be humble knowing how small you are in such a great world, no matter how mighty you feel." For the longest time, Berri hated to have to sit and focus, but in time, she found it proved useful to gain awareness of herself and her surroundings.

Haldir sat with her, patiently. After an hour, he opened his eyes, watching her, she was in a deep trance, but he himself felt more at peace. He looked around, feeling his senses heightened.

"You feel yourself more at one, do you not?" She spoke barely above a whisper to him, breaking her meditation as she heard his clothes rustle. He was startled, thinking she was indeed in another plain.

"I feel, more focused, yes." He responded.

"Good, now we will move to the next step. We will start with blocking." She stood, and took in a deep breath. They spent the afternoon sparring, as she taught him how to block her attacks, slowly, before speeding it up as though she would in a real fight. "Good Haldir, good, now again!" She continued a barrage of attacks. He learned quickly she found, which was beneficial for them both as their time would be limited.

"I almost feel bad, having the other wardens teaching Elronds sentries." Haldir huffed, as he grabbed Berris ankle, blocking one of her kicks.

"And why is that? The others can teach the new sentries the basics, and you can learn the basics from me to pass on." She breathed, calculating her next attack.

"Because this is far more fun than what they are doing." He chuckled, going on the offensive, giving Berri a run for her money at his barrage.

After a couple of hours, they sat down again taking out some bread and grapes Haldir had brought for the midday meal.

"Are you hungry?" He waved his arm towards the food, as she looked around recovering, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yes, um, sorry, I was just lost in thought." She smiled sheepishly. How silly she felt. Fighting him, she was bold and sure, but without the conflict in the air she was shy and reserved just as she was last night in his presence.

"You are always in thought, why?" He took a bite of the sweet Lembas bread as he waited her answer. Even last night, it was clear on her face that her mind was off elsewhere.

"Haldir, I do not belong here. I don't know why I am here. I just, woke up here, and, I don't know how to get home. My soon to be husband might be missing me, my family and friends, they will all probably be missing me." She sighed. "

You are to be married?" He raised a brow with slight shock. "Yeah, but, I don't think that will happen. I feel like he will forget me before I ever leave this place." Berri folded her arms across her chest to ward off the bad memories. All she could think about now was that he was probably already filling their bed with another woman. But she wondered if she should be so upset, as she no doubt felt something stirring inside of her.

"I am sure if he is any good man, he will never forget you. You are, unforgettable." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Haldir. My dad believes he isn't a good man at all. But that means a lot, coming from the Marchwarden. So tell me, Haldir, tell me of the elves. What does it mean to be a Marchwarden?" Berri lay down on her stomach trying to get the topic off of her relationship.

As Haldir sat cross legged, he spent long into the evening telling her of the Elves, and teaching her bits of Sindarin. She would ask him questions in a mix of Sindarin and Westron to practice, and he would answer likewise. Haldir never imagined he would be sitting there with her, teaching her how to speak a simple phrase. It was almost like teaching a young child to speak Sindarin. She was determined, and it was amusing to see her try and form the words properly. He sighed, watching her furrow a brow, rolling her tongue properly. In his mind, questions formed about who she really was, and how she ended up there on the doorsteps of Rivendell. The moon rose high into the night sky, as it reflected off of his light hair. Everything that grew around the clearing seemed to emit its own radiance. He was so youthful, but his soul seemed so old. His eyes were lonesome even though he smiled as she looked into them deeply.

"You are so sad, why is that?" Berri turned onto her side, her head propped up on her hand. Perhaps it was a bit forward, but she couldn't help but to ask.

"You see," Haldir sighed, looking out into the surrounding wood. "Elves, we live, very long lives. We have been blessed, and sometimes, cursed by this. I have been seeking my life-mate for years now but, I have yet to find one. I am coming upon an age where it is unheard of not to have a life-mate. Hearing of your marriage has reminded me of this." He smiled and looked down to her.

"Must you find someone before a certain time?" Berri looked upon him.

"No, but such a long life gets lonely without a partner. Sometimes, we bond just to have someone after the lonely centuries. Those are the ones who take others into their bonds, physically. But, I do not want a physical attachment with another when I have a mate already. That, is when you bind yourself for love. That is what I seek. However, I am the March Warden. I may not always be home to be with my partner. It is hard, as many elleth do not want that. I have not been able to spend time searching for one anyways." He sighed, laying back, lacing his fingers behind his head, his mind turned away from her, and towards his dilemma. How long they sat in silence, he did not know, but he knew that his words only opened up the doors to his pain again.

She lost track of time and reality, slowly drifting away into a slumber. She felt comfortable and safe in the warm clearing. Upon hearing her soft snores, Haldir smiled, looking over at her sleeping form. She was a strong person, but in the wrong world. He saw her sadness, and felt it, for in a strange way it hurt him too. As for himself, he thought about his words to her. While he had a couple maidens tempt him into marriage, he just had not found the right one. They never seemed to be right for him, and he could never sense a connection. But at least he could have a reprieve from all of that here in Rivendell, and he was happy now that Galadriel insisted he come to help train. At least he could pass his time with someone who was as interested in battle as he was.

As much as he didn't mind staying there, he would have been more comfortable in a bed rather than on the ground, no matter how grassy it was. Berri had found her comfortable spot there on the ground where the blades of grass could tickle her cheek and nose. She looked at peace, as her breaths were deep and steady, her thumb resting on her lip almost as if she were a baby.

"Beriadanwen, come along." Haldir gently prodded the sleeping girl reluctantly. She grumbled, gave a sigh and rolled over, her eyes snapping open as if to reorient herself. Like a gentleman, or gentle-elf, he helped her to her feet, gathering their belongings. She held her arms across her chest as the breeze blew across them, her head down with her mind fogged from her nap. Haldir gave her a glance over his shoulder from time to time to make sure she was still following, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips when she stumbled slightly in her weariness.

"Are you okay there?" He offered, slowing down so she could catch up. She yawned and nodded with a soft moan.

"Yeah, I just haven't worked out like that in so long." She groaned.

"Well, now you will have plenty of time to train." He gave her a kind smile, though she did not face him. Her eyes were looking over the glittering lights of the city.

"That is almost what I am afraid of." She winced. "But how can remain sad in a place so beautiful?" She finished with a small smile.

"If you think this place is beautiful, you should see Lorien and Caras Galadhon, my home. Where the leaves are gold, and we have our homes in the trees." He thought fondly of his home for only a moment.

"Well, perhaps I may go there, if I don't find Gandalf anyways." She shrugged. Ah, Gandalf. Haldir knew him well, for he had traveled often between Lorien and Greenwood.

"Then I am sure you will be quite welcomed. I would take you into the city itself." He offered as they continued down the winding path. The mist from the nearby waterfall sprayed on them as they passed by, cooling her warm skin. She gave a small tremble that did not go unnoticed by the sentry. "Don't worry, we are almost to your talan." He spoke, reassuring her she will soon be in a warm bed. She nodded in response, and walked closer to him as if to sap his own body heat for the duration of their walk.

It was silent as they finally came to a stop in front of her door. "Thank you for walking me back Haldir. I might have gotten lost." She spoke with all seriousness. It was only her second night in the city, and she was not acclimated well enough to find her way back from where they were. Sure, she could probably make it to the dining room and back, but not to her own room from the surrounding woods.

"It was, and is, my pleasure. I will meet you tomorrow after breakfast for more training." He gave her a small bow, letting her dismiss herself to her room for the night leaving him with a kind smile. He did not walk away immediately however. He could hear her on the other side, giving a long and happy sigh, which in turn put a smile on his own face.

The walk to his quarters was uninterrupted, and thankfully so, for his mind was on this new being among the elves. There was something eerily familiar about her, but no matter how much he searched, he could not bring her memory to his mind. It was in the way she moved, and her eyes. The way they spoke to him, was reminiscent of something in his past that he just could not recall. Now, he always thought himself a reasonable elf. One who thought with his head, and rarely with his heart, but this girl had caused a sensation that he was not expecting. What it was, he could not say, for he had never experienced it before. The thought struck him, one that he had heard men say, 'perhaps it is love, or perhaps it is gas.' Though it was inappropriate among civil company, in his mind, it made him chuckle. He could not call this sensation love, though he couldn't call it gas either. All he could do as he stepped inside of his own room was lay down to rest, and hope the sensations resolved themselves soon.

Beriadanwen had more pleasant dreams that night. There was no cold water suffocating her. There was no chilly darkness enveloping her.

_-She was waiting for Haldir in an odd forest. The trees about her moved as if people on their own slow herding journey, but she could not move. She had to wait there, for Haldir was coming and it was important. Like a silent breath of wind, he appeared from between the trees, holding out a small silver box to her with an abnormally large smile on his face. As she reached out to touch the box, she heard a humming song coming from within it. Haldir lifted the lid, but before she could make out anything, it engulfed her in a spray of brilliant light. But the light was warm, and it was kind, and it was comforting. She could feel him take her hand, and she felt at peace. Someone was singing a song somewhere in the distance. Though she could only pick up a couple of the words, it was as if they were singing to her directly. The hot hand that held hers pulled her upwards, and higher they went reaching unto the stars, and below, she could see the world, cast in moonlight.-_

She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to fall from the heights that allowed her such a magnificent view of the world, but alas, she awoke in the bed that had cradled her so. Her hands were warm, as if they had been held all night, but indeed she was alone. Her heart fluttered only slightly as she thought about her dream. The way Haldir had looked, so regal and dominating at once, approaching her in that weird forest. The way he looked, drenched in the moonlight as they watched the world below. Alas, it was a dream, a brief reprieve from reality, but it brought her happiness nonetheless.

Haldir, on the other hand, found himself walking the Olore Malle. The path of dreams that elves walked when they rested, finding themselves in the Gardens of Lorien. He indulged in the beauty of the land, letting his mind be at peace while his body recovered. For the first time, he actually felt a little lonely, as he walked the grassy path to one of his favorite spots. If Rumil or Orophin were asleep as well, he was sure to find them there in field of poppies not far from the banks of the Lorellin, and he would not feel so alone, but the field was empty, save for swaying red flowers, and the calm waters breaking on the shore nearby. He was right however, to believe that Beriadanwens eyes were as blue as the Lorellin, and there he waited by the shore until Irmo sent him back to his body the following morning.


	7. An Unexpected Touch

**DC: I do not own nor profit from any of JRR Tolkiens characters or works. **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far. I will always try to personally respond if I can (I can't respond to guests.) I have been trying my best to edit this bit by bit, so I will hope there isn't too much overlapping. I know this chapter goes a little faster, but I really wanted to focus a little more on them together. Enjoy!**

* * *

Many months went by, as Beriadanwen became more and more immersed in elven culture. She spent most days with Haldir, teaching him, and telling him of her home, while she began teaching him the more advanced techniques to her fighting, what she called martial arts. It was about time, as Haldir had not been entirely impressed. He vented to one of his fellow sentries one evening that he had pretty much known what she was teaching him already, and that if this was so impressive to the Rivendell sentries, then they had more teaching than he thought.

Arbethiel had been teaching Berri about elvish medicine on the days Haldir worked with the guards. It seemed so simple to her, though there was more to it than just herbs and incantations. It was the power of the Valar that they called upon, a power she did not have access to. Even still, she did well enough to prepare wounds for the powers that Arbethiel wielded.

One of her favorite places to be in the evening was the Hall of Fire. There, she would listen to the songs of the elves, and sometimes Elrond would tell her stories of battles long past. On other evenings, the fires were quiet, and she could retire there to read what books she was lucky enough to find in westron. Haldir would usually spend his evenings in conversation with the other guards, but his mind would often turn to Berri. Haldir did not understand fully why he felt so drawn to her. Perhaps it was the way she turned combat into a graceful dance, or her laugh, but whatever it was, it caught his attention, and kept it long after their evening departure.

It had been months since they had first met, and she only got under his skin in the best of ways. It was fortunate that his brothers had stayed behind to protect the woods of Lorien, as they surely would have noticed this subtle change in him. It was the smile that he gave her even when she wasn't looking. Or even the way he watched over her as she napped in their little training clearing. With as much as they had trained during the day, she usually needed a nap to refresh herself, and Haldir found his protective nature fulfilled watching her as she mumbled incoherently or groaned in her dreams.

He wondered in those times, if this is why the lady Galadriel had been so insistent in his departure to Rivendell. Orophin and Rumil were just as skilled as he was, and were perfectly capable of assisting these new guardians, but instead, Galadriel insisted he go. While he was irritable for having to leave his post, he now was happy he had been chosen for this. Perhaps Galadriel knew this would happen, he often thought. That he would find someone to fill this void in his life here.

It was really, in many ways, unfortunate. Because no matter how much she smiled at him, and no matter how much she made him laugh, she was still betrothed to another, and it was a promise made that she could not formally break.

Beriadanwen had been teaching him offensive attacks, and that had been a heavy sparring day. They both gleamed in sweat, as they tried to outmaneuver the other. As Berri moved in to strike, Haldir unexpectedly pulled her in throwing her off balance and threw her to the ground. She landed heavily, as Haldir closed in, pinning her.

"Very good Haldir, you are coming along remarkably." She sighed breathlessly, shifting her wrists under his strong grip. Haldir wasn't thinking of his grip, he was enamored more with her eyes. How they were blue like his own, but carried so much emotion whether she had felt them or not. He could see everything in her eyes, as if he were looking from Ilmarin, but he was not looking out across Arda, he was looking into her very soul. In there, beneath the ice and pain was a flicker of a flame that longed to be fanned, tended and brought into an inferno.

"Haldir, I think we can stand now." She blushed, turning her head as nervousness claimed her once more. Reluctantly, he pulled her up to her feet, but he did not let go. It felt as though a spell kept him from releasing her as he focused on her, feeling her pulse quicken beneath his fingertips, and her cheeks flush. Haldir couldn't stop himself as he brought his lips down onto hers. Normally, elves were able to control their inhibitions, but they were also usually married by 100 years old. He was long overdue, and his body was aching and unpredictable because of it. It was as much of a surprise to her as it was to him, but she, surprisingly, accepted him and returned the lock.

In this moment, Haldir was decided. He had to have her, for this was the first woman that had set his heart alight. If he did not, then he would lose her forever no doubt. But how and why was it that this human woman could stir so much emotion in him? Why not these elleths, who begged for his affection in Caras Galadhon? Haldir pulled away, realizing his fingers had tangled themselves in her hair as she removed her hands from his chest, stepping back.

Her lips were plumped and her eyes shone in sadness and contentedness at once. He wanted to say something, but his words were lost. Instead, he brought his hand up to her cheek gently stroking his thumb across her skin, delighting as she turned her cheek into his touch. "Haldir…" She sighed with a gentle groan on her voice. He could only sigh in response, too absorbed in her for words.

Berri couldn't take it anymore as she reluctantly pulled away. That signaled the end of their lessons for the day, and in fact for the next week. Haldir could only watch sadly as she quickly left the clearing with tears on her cheeks. Berri made her way back to her talan as fast as she could, pacing back and forth crying behind the closed doors. What would she do? Her heart had been struck, she could feel the excitement that came with falling in love, but they were two worlds apart.

Her mind was flooded with reminders of Adam, both good and bad. But could she ignore her body when Haldir could make her feel things with one touch that Adam had never made her feel? Her heart sank. How could she start falling for someone here when she was seeking a way home? Why couldn't she have met him back home? Why here where there was no future? She was conflicted as she threw herself onto the bed.

She rested her head back, letting her mind wander. Her head was filled with thoughts of the possibilities, and her heart fluttered when she thought of Haldir. When she was younger, she would get the same feelings when Adam would call her, and talk to her, but after his first infidelity, that feeling faded. After his 3rd unfaithful rendezvous, she didn't have the fluttering heart, or the butterflies. Laying there in Rivendell, an unknown distance from home, she wondered why she had stayed with him at all. Maybe by that point, it was just more comfortable than being alone.

But here, Haldir made her feel special. The moment his lips had touched hers, she felt lost in him. Something in her stirred and woke with fire and passion that she had long forgot she harbored. It overwhelmed her as he kept his touch on her. Though she felt she could swim in him, she pulled away, embarrassed and scared at once. She can't fall for someone now. Even if she didn't want Adam, she couldn't fall for someone here.

Haldir stayed in the clearing, standing as he did when she turned away from him. She had responded to him in a positive way, but she had left in tears, and it confused him. It was a better kiss than he imagined it would be. It was pure and blissful, and it left his lips tingling wildly. He realized she was promised to another, and that she was hoping to go back to him, but maybe, just maybe, he had a chance. He had to try. But now he had put her in a terrible way to make her choose between him and her home. 'Perhaps it would be prudent to seek the council of Elrond on this matter' he thought. With a shake of his head, he left towards Elronds sitting room.

He could hear Berri's soft sniffling as he passed down the hall. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but he could not resist the urge any longer. A part of him thought to stop and ask her forgiveness, but he felt it would be most unwise at that moment, so he turned away and continued to Elronds study.

Elrond seemed to be expecting him when he opened the door. With a proper greeting, Haldir sat in a chair across from Elrond.

"What brings the Marchwarden to my study today?" He arched a brow, sipping a goblet of wine, setting his leather-bound book aside. Haldir sighed, resting his chin on his fist.

"I have a dilemma, Lord Elrond." He shook his head, looking off into the distance.

"Uh huh, and what would that be?"

"You see, I am afraid I am becoming quite attached to Beriadanwen." He sighed in frustration.

"Is that so?" Elrond spoke amused. "And how would this be such a dilemma?"

"Because she is human, and does not wish to remain here."

Elrond chuckled. "Do not let mortality disrupt you. Do not forget that I myself was born half-elven. As for her return home, well, I cannot speak on that." He sighed.

"But that is the hardest part. What do I do? Surely she will not stay."

"Haldir, I suggest you take comfort in what time you have with her now." Elrond started. "But remember, even the wisest cannot see all ends." He cautioned, and with a look, he dismissed the frustrated elf. Haldir stalked off towards his own room, his mind a muddled mess. He was more confused now than he was before he kissed her. How could such a simple gesture cause so much confusion?

Elrond could not return to his book immediately. Instead, he wondered if it wouldn't be best to invite an old friend to Rivendell. Perhaps not, while Berri was there, but perhaps he could meet his old friend in Lorien, for a private meeting was much needed now, and could not be put off. In the reaches of his mind, he knew Galadriel agreed.

It took nearly a week for them to get back to their training regiment. Haldir had kicked himself all that absent week. He should have asked for her permission to lay his lips upon her. But he knew either way that she had enjoyed it, which was promising to him. He would return to that clearing every day in hopes she would arrive, but for seven days, she eluded him. At meals, she would sit far from him, avoiding his gaze, but when her eyes did make contact with his, her cheeks would burn red, and she would quickly look elsewhere.

On the eighth day, Haldir was surprised to see her meditating in the open space, preparing for a day of sparring. She must not have known that he was there, as he stared at her.

"Is the day well for you then?" He cleared his throat as she jumped slightly.

"Yes, it is. Good morning Haldir." She spoke softly, opening her large doe eyes to him.

"I am surprised you came." He smirked, setting his bow and quiver aside. She blushed as her arms stretched high above her head.

"I debated, but I realize we have not been sparring for a week now." She sighed. He waited for a better answer than that.

"So are you okay then?" He sat before her, as she rested her palms on her knees.

"I am fine."

"But you avoided me for the last week, I imagine you were not fond my kiss." He eyed her, hoping she would now answer him fully. She bit her lip, tapping a finger on her knee. It was a debate between a lie, a truth, or somewhere in between.

"On the contrary, I did enjoy it Haldir, very much so." She paused nervously. "I have enjoyed our time together, but I also would like to go home as well."

They resumed their training, but something was different. Beriadanwen couldn't see it, but Haldir felt it. He noticed how she allowed his hands to linger, or how her eyes would change when he held her gaze while they stood close to one another. The way her heartbeat quickened under his touch. No doubt, she felt something more for him whether she admitted it to him or not.

It took a good month before she became more open and free with him again, as if nothing had happened. He was spending more time teaching her archery and dagger throwing, occupying her mind with more interesting things. Every day that passed during the training, she seemed more light and jovial, which returned the smile to Haldirs face.

It was almost difficult for Haldir to have to leave her when he prepared to take the trainees out for a week long field training exercise. They were to test their skills in the field against the typical foes they may come across; a necessary step as fighting a target was far easier than fighting an orc. She had a small pout and frown on her features when Haldir told her he would be gone.

"But then who is going to make sure keep proper form on my archery?" She looked at him across from the table where they ate an afternoon meal. There were not many elves in the dining hall as it was an early lunch for them.

"Well, you know Lord Elrond is very good with archery." He smirked. "One of the best in Rivendell if I must say."

"Yes, well…" Berri paused hoping for an excuse to come to her lips, but none came.

"You would rather have me train you?" He tempted.

"Well, yes." She shrugged. "I've just become more comfortable with you training me."

"Take the week to work with Arbethiel. I'm sure your healing hands will help when we come back, for I'm sure someone will get hurt." He chuckled at her sigh.

"I guess." She looked at her plate downheartedly. She had become very comfortable with Haldir over her time in Rivendell, spending more time with him than anybody else so far. Overall, he had become her comfort there. Without her parents to turn to, or her regular circle of friends, he had become the next best thing.

"Do not worry, it won't be as long as you think. I'll be back before you know it." He smiled at her, finishing his meal before they returned to the target fields.

On the day of the field training, Haldir was up bright and early in his silver and crimson armor. The sun had not yet arisen over the resting city as the other trainees and trainers gathered what they'd need for the drill. They were instructed to meet down at the archery targets before marching out through the hidden pass.

He of course, couldn't simply leave without saying goodbye to Beriadanwen. He imagined she would give him plenty of hassle for that when he got back if he did not. With his helm tucked under his arm, he walked down the hallway as silent as a shadow, stopping at her door. The early air was cool and crisp against his skin, as he breathed in the earthy scent. On the other side, he could hear her deep rhythmic breathing. A rap at the door stirred her as he heard her sheets rustling and a groan. He rapped again, hearing her feet patter across the floor. She was far louder than elves, he mused, wondering if she'd be bothered that he knew what she was doing on the other side.

"Good morning." Her groggy voice greeted him as the light in the corridor shed upon her sleepy face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, giving a deep yawn. Haldir stepped in, setting his helm on her dresser. His eyes watched Berri move towards the middle of the room, her formfitting tunic reaching almost to her knees, the sleeves a little too long for her slender arms, as they reached nearly to her fingertips. While she may not have meant for him to see her like this, she certainly didn't seem offended by his gaze.

The cream colored tunic stood out against her sun kissed skin and raven hair that was partly pulled over her shoulder. The deep cut at the neck of the tunic teased his eyes with a glimpse of her cleavage, but he swallowed his immediate urge. "Good morning Beriadanwen. I apologize for waking you so early." He smiled softly.

"It's alright. What's going on?" She took a deep breath, trying to wake herself up.

"We are leaving for the field drill, and I wanted to say goodbye." He offered, stepping closer to her.

"You're leaving so early though, what time is it?" She looked around, only having the vivid moonlight to light her room as her candle had gone out long ago.

"It is only a few hours before sunrise. We do not keep time the way man does." He watched as Berri stopped, rubbing her arms, no doubt the chill air a drastic change from her warm bed.

"Are… you wearing a skirt?" She stopped suddenly, looking over his armor with a squint. "No, I've got to see this." She took her candle, and stepped briefly into the hall to light it from one of the lit sconces on the wall, returning to examine his armor. Haldir stood there in irritation.

"It is not a skirt. It is the armor of the Marchwarden, thank you." He retorted.

"It looks like a skirt to me." She giggled, finding herself in a childish mood.

"It is not wise to offend an elf, milady." He cocked a brow, looking down at her, catching her with his serious gaze, snapping her from her playfulness.

"I'm sorry Haldir. You are right. That is a well-earned suit you wear, and wear it with pride." She suddenly felt very foolish. She hadn't meant to make fun of what it meant to wear the garment.

"Do not think you can offend me so easily. I suppose it does kind of look like a skirt, but it allows for very free motion." Haldir suddenly chuckled, catching Berri off guard.

"Oh you mean elf." She laughed, resting her cheek in her hand, half hiding her embarrassed smile.

"Perhaps, but I can't spoil you with kindness all the time, now can I?" He stepped in, resting his hands on her arms.

"You call kicking my feet kind?" She referred to his training, when he would tap her feet with his to adjust her stance.

"It isn't kicking, it's guiding." He spoke dignified.

"Alright Haldir, whatever you say." She shrugged, sighing happily. "Well, just be safe and be careful out there, though I'm sure you will come back just fine." She smiled up at him. Haldir brought her into him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, as she held him at the waist, her face turned against the cold metal of his breastplate.

"I will come back, and we can resume our training." He assured her as he moved to let go, finding resistance.

"No, your cloak is too warm to let go, just one more moment." She pouted, indeed feeling her hands warm up under his crimson cloak. She may not have felt it, but Haldir was battling against a maelstrom of mixed feelings inside. He only allowed a few more moments before stepping away.

"Do not worry, you will not even notice I've gone." He petted her hair. "But I have lingered far too long and the others are surely getting impatient. If luck is with you, you can spend time with my cloak when I return." He removed himself from her, gathering his helm under his arm, followed closely by Berri. He stepped back out into the hall, bathed in the yellowish light of the sconces, but stopped to turn to Berri.

She looked at him, her features pleasant in the light that shone upon her. She looked far more natural in this freshly awakened state. With a swift dip, he leaned in to place a gentle kiss half on her lips and half on her cheek. He did not want to make the same mistake of a lingering kiss on her lips, but he had to taste them again. This time, there was no bitter crying. Instead, there was a smile, as she reached out touching his hand.

"I'll see you soon." She whispered softly. With a nod, he turned away, and left into the late moonlight.


	8. When the Dam Breaks

**DC: I do not own nor profit from JRR Tolkien, his works or his books. **

**A/N: So this is a longer chapter, as I haven't posted in quite a few days. I've been really debating this chapter and it's contents, so I finally tweaked it to where it's acceptable to me to want to post. It's also the release of The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug today, so yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elrond had made it to Lorien swiftly to meet with Galadriel, and their old friend and advisor. Galadriel met Elrond with a kind smile, as her long pale blue dress trailed behind her as she walked around the table towards him. Celeborn sat silently in contemplation at the end of the stone table.

"Long has it been since you have traveled to these halls, Elrond." Her melodious voice left her pink lips.

"And even longer still since I have been here with Mithrandir as well." He arched a brow, looking at the old man who sat with a pipe clenched in his teeth. Had one passed by this older man on the road, he would be mistaken for a beggar with a walking stick. His heavy grey robes were dirty at the bottoms, and his boots appeared well worn. In fact, his overall appearance was well worn, his years written on his face.

"Yes, over two hundred years in fact it has been since we have had need to gather here." Mithrandir nodded, looking up from the yellowed parchments that were laid before him. "But there I have news." He nodded, drawing a puff from his pipe, the cherry glowing dangerously close to his long unkempt beard.

"I sensed that this would happen." Elrond spoke low with concern as he approached the table, taking a piece of parchment in his hand, looking at the crude writing of the black speech.

"Yes, well, it would appear we have been wrong all along." Mithrandir grew dark with worry.

"Wrong about what?" Elrond sat across from the aged wizard.

"Beriadanwen." Galadriel turned to face the two men, her fingers steepled out before her.

"How could we have been wrong?" Elrond sifted through the papers before them to try and locate the words that had haunted them for nearly a thousand years.

"Well, it is almost so simple, we overlooked the possibility." Mithrandir chuckled at the plainness of it, but stopped, seeing that Elrond was not yet following.

Galadriel took a shaky breath, reciting the prophecy as if she had it before her. "A babe born of purity to bring in night, nine and sixty four will she be the bane of free lands. Nine and sixty four will the blood of the babe be the Dark Lords means to return to power."

"Yes, but she is no longer a child." Elrond frowned.

"And that is our mistake, Elrond. We foolishly assumed these words were about an _elven_ child. But it would seem we were wrong." Mithrandir looked back and forth between the two elves.

"Elrond, a dark power is returning. I can feel it." Galadriel whispered, her gaze frozen to the table.

"But we do not know that this dark power is Sauron." Elrond frowned, more hoping to comfort himself.

"No, we do not." Mithrandir sighed. "But do we risk it?"

Galadriel looked at the old wizard with concern and only a glimpse of hopelessness. "Perhaps we will have to let these events play out on its own, for that seems to be the only way to know for sure. It is too early to tell what it behind this evil, but I still have my strongest suspicions."

"Agreed." Mithrandir nodded almost woefully.

"And what of the girl then? What shall we do with her?" Celeborn finally spoke up in the conversation.

"I think it would be best to keep her on her journey. Yes, it would be best for her to continue as originally planned." Mithrandir nodded thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"I agree with Mithrandir, she should continue on." Galadriel smiled thoughtfully. Elrond only nodded in agreement. That marked the end of their meeting, as they turned their attention towards dinner, and indulging in fine Lorien wine.

* * *

Haldir was more than entertained as he watched the new guards make their way in the world. He was following two guardians, watching their tracking skills, and seeing how well they evaluated the dangerous situations. The two did well enough to track down and eliminate a small party of goblins that ventured too far from the mountain side, though Haldir thought they were just a bit sloppy.

In the night, they took turns keeping watch over their little group. Haldir of course stayed up to ensure the trainees stayed awake. Only twice did he have to snap one to attention to remind him of his duty. On that fourth night he was so irritable he awoke the other with his lecture. He was not aware however, that another group of training elves were not far away until they approached less than an hour later.

"Was that you Haldir? Yelling so loudly?" Canafinwe approached, showing he was unarmed, four trainees trailing wearily behind him.

"Aye, it was." Haldir growled miserably. Canafinwe was a lighthearted elf among friends, but one of the fiercest warriors Haldir had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He had come from Mirkwood to assist Elrond, and had found Haldir considerably pleasurable to spend time with in the evenings when the grunts had gone to bed.

"Winya, (new, young) go join his group, and keep watch. I will let you know when your turn is over." He commanded. His voice was strong and firm where none would defy his tongue should it lash orders at them. "Haldir, walk with me mellon." He smiled kindly.

Canafinwe was much like Haldir in looks, sharing the same golden hair, but his eyes were green and vivid like new spring foliage. He was lithe and lean, but battle-hardened. They walked together out towards a creek that ran nearby that branched off of the Bruinen headwaters. The babbling of the waters gave them a little bit of privacy from the nosey ears of the trainees.

"What has you so irritable this evening my old friend?" Canafinwe spoke softly as they carried on.

"That damn elf fell asleep." He grumped. "He needs to understand the consequences his mistake could have caused. Next time, I will start abducting them so they realize what the hell could happen."

"Haldir, you are too stressed!" Canafinwe laughed amused. "Is it a particular person that you are missing?" He arched a brow, teasing Haldir.

"No, it is not." He frowned. "I am simply tired of training these young things." He sighed. "I admit I miss my trees, my brothers."

"Haldir, they need it. Lorien and Mirkwood see far more action and get far more training day to day than these elves here. They need what few good and tested soldiers they have out defending their borders, as their magic only goes so far." He sighed at his frustrated friend. "But I still think that girl has something to do with it." He nudged Haldir in the arm.

"I cannot afford to be allowing her to clutter my mind while I am on duty." He spoke firmly.

"Speaking of her, what is going between the two of you?" He inquired almost too eagerly.

"There is nothing between us." Haldir shook his head. No matter what he wished, there truly was nothing.

"So you would not mind if I ask her to visit me in Mirkwood then?" That received a vicious glare from Haldir, who stopped in his tracks. Canafinwe knew that would irk the elf.

"As much as I would hate to see that…" Haldir paused, gritting his teeth. "I could not stop her if that was her choice." He truly hoped his friend would not overstep his bounds in such a way. He had confided in him his desire for this girl one evening after far too much wine. It was the best mistake, and possibly the worst. Telling someone who wouldn't judge him like his brothers was a weight off of his chest. But if Canafinwe also desired her, then it would be hard for him to not want to destroy this elf where he stood.

"Ha! Do not worry Haldir my old friend. She is beautiful, but I would be shamed by my king himself for taking a human as my wife or lover even for that matter." He held a hand up in playful surrender. Haldir sighed audibly.

"Do you think it would be a mistake then?" He asked gently, looking to his confidant for answers.

"Only you could say if it would be. I am not you and cannot live your future." He sat down on a rock by the edge of the water. Haldir leaned against the thick trunk of a tree next to him, contemplating his words. How would he be received at home, bringing some silly woman with him? Probably terribly to be honest, and his brothers would never let him live it down… Well, after she passes out of respect they would not speak ill of her he was sure.

"Only a few more days out here, and then you can return to her." The seated elf spoke with anticipation. "I'll just be happy for a warm bed and a good drink."

"Aye, to that I could drink if I had one." Haldir chuckled as the two remained in silence. He felt far better now, being able to speak with someone he was comfortable with. It wasn't until the sun was peeking over the furthest horizon that they returned to the group for another day of live training.

* * *

Beriadanwen was left to return to bed smiling the morning that Haldir left. The kind kiss he laid on her was reassuring and gentle at once. She held her pillow tightly, wishing it was Haldirs arms instead, nuzzling into the soft stuffing, drifting back to sleep.

Arbethiel had been kind to spend time teaching her how to make lembas, and how to distinguish the differences of the fine elven wines from the different realms. The wines of Rivendell were rich and bold, while the wines of Lorien were sweet and light. The wine from Mirkwood was not as sweet at the Lorien wines, but was just as rich if not richer than the wines from Rivendell. Every meal, Arbethiel made her sip from three glasses and tell her which wine came from where to practice.

The hardest thing she was being taught was how to braid. "If you have children, you will need to know how to do their hair." She scolded as she corrected her fingers on the poor elf maidens hair. A young elf had allowed for Berri to attempt to do her hair, but she must have gotten more than she bargained for, as Berri was clumsy compared to the gentle touch of Arbethiel.

The two women were walking towards the kitchens that morning to assist in preparing the morning meals. It was a community thing it seemed, where they would all assist in the cooking and the eating and the merrymaking.

"Arbethiel, after breakfast, could we see Elrond? I would like to see about possibly leaving soon." She smiled excitedly.

"I am afraid we cannot, for Elrond has attended a meeting in Lorien and I do not know when he will return." She admitted. She could see the excitement leave Berri's eyes almost immediately. "May I ask why you wish to leave? Is it not peaceful here?" She tilted her head as they stepped into the kitchens.

Elves walked about, tending to what needed to be prepared for the meal. Some were working on the evening meals, and others were simply gathering wine and other such drinks. They sat down at a table where a giant ball of dough had been laid out. Beside them was a stone oven in which to throw the lembas dough to bake.

"It's not that it's not peaceful, in fact I rather enjoy it here." Berri sighed as she rolled a small ball in her palms before flattening it out.

"Then what is it?" Arbethiel pushed. She had grown attached to Berri, as there were few others her own relative age around Rivendell. Granted, Arbethiel was far older, but in the mind, they were close in age.

"Have you ever liked someone? At home, we call it having a crush on someone." She blushed.

"Have a crush? What do you mean? A crush sounds awful." Arbethiel giggled with a partly horrific smile on her face.

"No no, not like that!" Berri laughed, quickly silencing herself when she caught the eye of a few of the other elves who only gave her a stern look. She lowered her voice before continuing. "It is when you feel like you are in love, but you are not." She sighed.

"I don't understand. How can you feel like you are in love, but not be?" Arbethiel threw another lembas on the fire.

"Well, back home we have lust, and love. Lust is where you have this physical attraction to someone and you want to make love to them. They make your heart speed up, you blush, but the feeling fades within a few months. When you are in love, those feelings remain, sometimes for the rest of our lives." She smiled bashfully.

"So, a crush is like, temporary love?" Arbethiel scrunched her face in confusion.

"Yes."

"Oh you humans are strange." She shook her head, with a crooked smile on her face.

"So you mean you do not have crushes?" Berri poked at her while grabbing another small handful of the dough.

"Oh no, see when we fall in love, it is forever, but that is why we are so particular with our mates as well." She sighed with a dreamlike smile.

"What about… you know? I mean, being intimate?" Berri leaned in, curious about this aspect of elven life.

"Oh goodness, that doesn't happen until after the bond has been made, once we are married." She laughed sheepishly. She spent the rest of their time at the ovens explaining to her the rituals for marriage and sex. Over the years, some things had become a little more relaxed, but very few stray from the ancient ways when it came to that aspect of life.

"Are you planning on betrothing anyone?" Berri asked as she looked over the stack of fresh whey breads.

"Not at the moment, but that may change with one of the guards." She smirked. "What about you? Is there an elf you'd marry?"

"Well, I'm engaged, or betrothed back home, but I am not sure what will become of that if I don't get home soon." She sighed. "But I don't think Haldir would make a bad betrothal, from what I know of him at least." She picked a small piece of dough from her sleeve as Arbethiel let out a loud and unladylike scoff.

"Please! He is well over 400 years old! Far too old for elves to start looking for wives! The rest of us are usually married before we are 100. That isn't natural, I personally wouldn't even waste my time." She sniffed.

"Well, perhaps he is extra particular?" She offered.

"No picky elf waits that long for a partner." She shook her head. "That is a bad sign."

"Well, lucky for me, I am not an elf he could marry." Berri laughed off nonchalantly before grabbing a stack of the breads to take to the dining room. It was almost uncomfortable for her to have that conversation with Arbethiel, but perhaps it was better her than Elrond, or even worse, Haldir. She understood better now what Haldir had meant that it was unheard of for him to not have a partner. He was well over a century overdue to have a wife. Perhaps that is why he has more urges than elves normally do, and why he had a hard time controlling himself in the clearing on the day of their first kiss.

Arbethiel must have known well what was going on in her mind as she smirked behind Berri's back with the other stack of lembas in her arms. Berri ate little that morning, and returned to her room with thoughts of Haldir on her mind. She was only human, and had urges herself. Her strongest urge was less for sex, but for physical contact of being held close like a little piece of treasure.

She allowed herself to flop down on her bed, wanting to meditate long into the night since both Elrond and Haldir were gone so she could talk to neither. Her mind drifted in and out on the bands of dreams and reality, before she finally succumbed to an early nap.

The days were far more boring without Haldir around to bother and train with. But she and Arbethiel developed a closer bond over the week he had been in the field. It was like having an actual sister again, but mostly, having a girlfriend she could talk to in the girliest of ways. Though it was not intentional, this bond caused strife to resurface in Berri. The love and friendship she found in this young elf reminded her of home. It reminded her of the few friends she had back home, and that it was unlikely she would be seeing them again anytime soon. She wondered if they even missed her. She wondered if Adam even missed her. But perhaps most of all, she missed her parents, and the comfort they always brought to her.

This increase of emotion marked the start of her menstrual cycle. She should have known, as that was usually the only time she got so emotional. The following day, she holed herself up in her room, only surfacing to get another book to read to pass the time. Arbethiel made sure she had soothing tea and food through the day, sometimes staying with her to talk. Berri excused herself during their conversation to replace the excess linen between her legs, using it to avoid bleeding on the bed sheets, or on her clothes.

Arbethiel set up her morning meal before sitting in the chair, waking Berri. "Guess what today is?" Arbethiel flipped casually through a book, as Berri stepped out with an exasperated sigh.

"Must I guess? Won't you just tell me?" She asked in a bit of a whine, rubbing her face into the pillow

"But that is not fun! Just guess!" She looked up with a smile.

"I do not know what day it is." Berri sighed, sitting up on the edge of her bed.

"Today is the day the guards come back!" She turned with a bright smile. "I thought you would have kept better track of time than that, seeing as how attached you are to Haldir." She gave a knowing smirk.

"So it is! I honestly didn't even realize it." She shook her head in slight dismay. "When do you think they'll be here?" She opened her eyes, more interested in the conversation now.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll be here by lunch, or maybe they'll be here after dinner? Who's to say?" Arbethiel shrugged. "But I am sure that there will be a festive meal planned. Oh, and Lord Elrond returned yesterday if you still needed to see him." She offered.

"Well, I'd rather wait until my cycle has passed, honestly. It isn't very comfortable having to keep so much linen down there, and trying to walk at the same time." Berri shifted, missing the convenience of feminine products at home.

"You will have to show at least for a little while." Arbethiel pressed, knowing that she would be missed if she was not present. "Shall we find you something to wear for this evening?" She stood, heading towards Berris wardrobe.

"Well, we don't even know what time they are coming, I am sure I have plenty of time!" Berri stood in front of the wardrobe with her as they picked through together. She dressed while Arbethiel pulled.

"I say this one." Arbethiel pulled one down, receiving the nod of approval from Berri before setting it across the bed. "Now, let's go see if there are any seedcakes around. Those are my favorite for my um, days." Arbethiel chuckled, dragging Berri along to the kitchens.

The two were on their way back from the kitchens with a small seedcake in each hand, laughing about orc hairstyles, when they were intercepted by Elrond.

"Having a fair day then ladies?" He arched a brow, amused by their sudden silence as if they were in trouble. It reminded him of his own Arwen when she was still so young. Always getting into trouble, and laughing with her friends like human children.

"Yes Lord Elrond, the day is very well." Berri smiled. "Arbethiel and I had a craving for seedcake, and were lucky to have found them." She smiled, extending one out to him. Elrond took it, but did not eat.

"Are you ready for this evenings feast?" He stepped aside to let them pass.

"Very much so, we couldn't be more ready Lord Elrond! In fact, I must be getting her dressed and cared for." Arbethiel smiled widely, pushing her along eagerly. The two ran off like gazelles back to Berri's room, laughing as they closed the door quick behind them.

"I have never laughed so much!" Arbethiel giggled.

"I haven't had so much fun in, well, a long time." Berri agreed as they lay in her bed, finishing their cakes, careful not to wrinkle up the dress that lay across the bottom. They sat like sisters would, laughing and talking about the many things that crossed their minds.

After some time, Arbethiel left, and Berri sank into the bath to relieve her aching back and hips. The warm water seemed even hotter now, as she reveled in its comfort. The sun was dying and she knew it would be time to attend the evening feast. Whether the soldiers had returned or not, she did not know, but there would be a feast either way.

With her apex securely protected with extra layers of linen, she decided to put on the dress Arbethiel had pulled out. It was actually fairly nice, though very different from the dresses she was used to. The deep green fabric was offset by the gold and silver stitching in the bust and around the bottom of the skirt. Putting on the dress, she noticed that the trumpet sleeves did not actually sit on her shoulders, rather they hung around her upper arm. While it was beautiful to see, she wondered if it would be appropriate to go to a feast dressed in such a way. But then, would Arbethiel choose it if it would cause offense?

She pulled her hair up on the sides in braids, braiding them back as best she could. It is easier to braid someone else's hair than it is to braid her own. But tonight, she kept it simple, for she did not plan to stay long at the festivities. With a few last cosmetic touches, she put on a pair of tan slippers, and made her way towards the dining room.

Arbethiel met her in the hall before the feast with an excited squeak. "I knew that would be a good pick for you! Look, you even did your hair!" She stroked one of the braids proudly.

"Yes, well, I didn't think you'd pick a dress so…"

"Bold?" Arbethiel finished with a grin. "Well, I thought it would suit you."

"But there are no shoulders! I thought it had shoulders when you pulled it out!" She winced, suddenly very aware of the cool breeze over her bare shoulders.

"Well, you can't change now, so, let's go and enjoy the evening, yes?" Arbethiel smirked, pulling her hand along as they came to the door of the dining hall. On the other side, she could already hear the music, and the clinking of silverware and glasses. Her cheeks quickly felt red hot, as the door opened and so many eyes turned towards them. Arbethiel nudged her in, making her move her frozen feet towards a table, any table, just so long as she sat at one.

Beriadanwen barely looked around the room, before sinking ungracefully into a seat near the end of a table, the emerald skirt puffing up before settling in graceful creases. Arbethiel sat beside her, shaking her head at the young girls sudden and unlike bout of shyness and intimidation.

"What is wrong with you?" Arbethiel frowned.

"I don't… I don't know. I just clammed up." She shook her head, taking a deep drink from her wine glass. "A few more glasses of wine and I should be quite fine." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "I just can't believe I'm wearing this." She laughed, trying to quell her embarrassment.

"You are just fine. I don't know where this is coming from." She sighed.

"I don't either, but wherever it came from, it can go right back." Berri huffed, taking another glass, avoiding the gazes she received from the others. She was only a few bites into her meal before a shadow blocked the sunlight that shone on her from the open balcony. When she fully acknowledged the shadow, she didn't know if her night had just gotten better, or worse.

* * *

Haldir was relieved that the last day had finally come, as they made their way back towards the hidden valley. Canafinwe and Haldir walked in the front, leading the group. The trainees were weary as they had been up for the last few days straight and certainly were not used to it.

"Are you ready for a warm meal and a good nights rest?" Canafinwe smiled, ready for it himself.

"Aye, wine, and lots of it." Haldir chuckled, glancing over his shoulder to ensure they were still being trailed. "I'll just be happy enough to lie in an actual bed."

"Oh agreed. My palate could certainly use some good wine." Canafinwe sighed happily, he could already taste the sweet crimson liquid on his tongue. Admittedly, Rivendell wine was not nearly as enjoyable as the wine that came from the men of the lake, but it was still well, as all elf wines were.

Glittering lights appeared out below them as they broke free of the high rocky walls of the crevasse of the hidden entrance. Song was in the air, and the scent of feast struck their noses. "Ah, let's not tarry here, my stomach wishes to be filled." Canafinwe picked up the pace, being led by his hunger.

For Haldir, he simply could not wait to be away from the grumbling of the new guardians. It was not his forte to have to listen to whining. Even though they were complaining among themselves, he and Canafinwe could still hear it, and he was sure they were both ready to get away from the complaints. He was relieved to finally drop himself down onto his bed, and was quite tempted to lay his head down, but knew that if he did he would rest sound through the night, completely missing the festivities.

"Come my friend, the evening meal awaits us!" Canafinwe called from the other side of the door. Haldir roused, and walked with him to the dining hall. The sun was low on the horizon casting brilliant rays of color across the hall. Elves quietly played lutes and harps, and at the head of one table, sat Elrond. But he was not who Haldir was looking for. His eyes scanned the hall quickly, but seeing she was not there, he conceded to his place beside Elrond to speak of the previous week.

Canafinwe took a seat opposite of Haldir, and quickly took to the wine. Haldir accepted a goblet for himself before starting in on the updates. His mind begged to let his eyes wander to find her, but it would be inappropriate and rude to neglect the attention of Lord Elrond. He had only grazed over the first two days before he was interrupted.

Canafinwe gently nudged Haldir under the table to gesture towards the arrival of two women. Elrond and Haldir both turned to see Arbethiel and Beriadanwen enter. Arbethiel graced the room in a blue gown, her golden locks pulled over one shoulder. Beriadanwen wore an emerald gown that left her shoulders bare. This was far different than anything Haldir had ever witnessed on her. He smirked as her cheeks bloomed into a shade of crimson while she quickly took her seat at the end of a table. Clearly she was embarrassed with so many eyes on her and Arbethiel, as Arbethiel had to pretty much drag her unceremoniously to a table.

Canafinwe could only smile to himself as the Marchwarden seemed stuck on his words. "Perhaps you would like to go sit and speak with her?" Elrond knowingly chuckled. "We can discuss these events tomorrow, tonight, just welcome back." He nodded as Haldir stood and made his way across the room, casting his shadow over Berri, whose eyes seemed to be focused on her half empty wine glass.

Beriadanwen was nudged sharply in the side, catching her attention. She followed Arbethiels gaze upwards to the man who was taking a seat across from her. "Welcome back Marchwarden, how are you?" She spoke weakly, her blush coming back as she looked upon him. He was dominating in his form, and though she had seen him many times, this moment was daunting as he sat fresh from the field and still in his armor.

"I am well now, and how are you?" He looked between her and Arbethiel.

"I am very well today Haldir, thank you for asking." Arbethiel smiled without missing a beat. She turned to Berri, who took another gulp of wine.

"I am good, thank you." She spoke. "How was the training?"

"It was, frustrating but fine nonetheless. I am just happy to return." He spoke before beginning to eat. He and Arbethiel engaged in conversation for the most part, Berri sitting to the side to listen. She would speak up from time to time, but mostly sat in silence. She was quiet content to sit and look at Haldir, her mind wandering to dark and lustful places, causing her to blush even more every time their eyes locked. If Haldir knew what she was thinking, perhaps he would be blushing just as much as she was.

"I must take my leave." Berri set her glass down, feeling pain ripping through her abdomen, her hips aching. While Haldir missed it, Arbethiel saw her brief and sudden jolt, her arms down cradling her stomach, and she understood her desire to leave.

"But it is so early." Haldir frowned, he had been waiting all week to see her, and now she was distant, quiet and wanting to leave back to her own room. She began to speak, but Arbethiel rested a hand on her arm, and urged her back to her room. Without a word, she gave a small curtsey, and left.

Arbethiel turned to Haldir and shook her head. "She is going through menses." She stated quietly so only Haldir could hear. His face lit with understanding, and then embarrassment. He was not used to being around women, especially not during that time, but he understood why she wanted very little contact. "But perhaps if you talk to her without such a crowd, she would be receptive." Arbethiel smirked. Haldir took the hint, and took off from the table to follow, his crimson cloak billowing behind.

Beriadanwen relaxed in the privacy of her own room, happy in the peace and quiet. She lay down in a ball, with a book across her arm, trying to ignore the feeling. It was likely an hour had passed before she heard knocking at her door. "Come in." She called, assuming Arbethiel was coming to check in on her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Haldirs voice rang out, as he closed the door behind him with one hand, a tray in the other. Berri stood with a wince by her bed.

"I'm feeling a little better." She shrugged. "I am surprised you are not at the meal, I hear there will be singing and dancing later on." She smiled.

"That can wait. Arbethiel told me why you are so unhappy right now. Here, my mother used to make this to help her with that condition." He poured her a cup of tea, adding wine to it.

"Condition, Haldir? It isn't so much of a condition as it is a natural part of life." She scoffed, shaking her head.

"That is not how I mean it. I just mean that when she was going through these… Times… she would make this and she always seemed better." He offered, having heard from his brothers how their wives moods would change quickly during these times. Berri took the cup from his hands, and slowly drank, eyeing him as if he had poisoned it.

"That isn't too bad, actually." She sighed, setting the cup down. "I just hope it works, I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Do not be sorry, but if I may, you look very lovely tonight." He spoke, drinking in her image. She was a beaming beauty, there in the light of her room. The dress she wore was justified on her body as she blushed.

"Thank you Haldir. You look very nice yourself. But I admit, I'm not used to a dress so heavy and revealing." She chuckled.

"I will take my leave so you may change if you'd like. I myself would be happy to be out of this armor." He looked down.

"Yes, well, go, take off your skirt, and come back with your warm cloak." Berri giggled, shrugging at the playful glare Haldir shot to her. As soon as he left, she quickly changed into her long tunic and a pair of short leggings, feeling far more comfortable as she hung the bold dress up in the wardrobe. Haldir returned with his own tunic and leggings, and his cloak folded up on his arm.

"You did bring it! I didn't think you would." She chuckled as he unfurled the cloak over her, she giggled as he tightened it around her shoulders.

"You asked, so you shall receive." He smiled down at her before pulling her in for a tight embrace. "I have wanted to hug you all week." He muttered, feeling her smooth hair against his cheek.

"I agree. I missed you while you were gone." She nuzzled into his chest, feeling the strength of his muscles underneath of the fabric. Like a burst of rain, she found herself doused in comfort as she breathed him in. He pulled away, pouring her another cup of tea, ensuring she drank enough to stay pleasant. He did not wish spend the evening with her in a sour mood.

There was no moon that night when the sun went down. There were only stars glittering across the sky as he talked to her about what had transpired over the week. They talked like the used to in the clearing they trained in, spanning a range of topics in a few short hours. When she yawned, Haldir realized how late it had become.

"You ought to get some rest. That tea can make you tired sometimes." He spoke, standing to help put her into bed. She stood reluctantly and followed him as he pulled the covers back.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, looking at her pillows. The question had come out of her mouth before she could stop to contemplate whether to ask him at all or not. She pursed her lips shut, mentally berating herself for making such a bold request. Haldir said nothing as she crawled in, thanking him. He gathered his cloak, and left silently.

Her pride was most certainly hurt at his dismissal. Of course she hadn't expected him to stay, but she hadn't expected him to leave so suddenly and without so much as a goodbye. Perhaps he didn't care as much as she had let herself believe, and what an easy thing to think for her. Her tears snuck down her cheeks as she rolled over, turning her back to the door. Her mind was raging with anger and hurt. She shouldn't have been so naïve, she shunned herself. That even though he had been so kind, she had looked too far into it.

"I have only just left, and yet you are already crying?" Haldir spoke from the table where a candle was still lit. Berri turned quickly, not having heard him come back in. Surely he couldn't have been so swift. "What happened?" He arched a brow.

"I just… I don't know. I thought you were leaving." She sniffed, wiping her cheeks.

"I was. I went to return my cloak to my suit. For some reason, it bothers me when they are separated for too long." He shrugged. "Did you think I would not return?"

"Yes." She mumbled shyly. He blew out the candle, walking around to the other side of her bed, and crawled in.

"Well, I did, so do not be concerned." He sighed, resting his head back. Even if it was not his bed, it was a bed and what's more, it came with a warm body. He pulled her in, her face resting into his chest, while he reached around, rubbing her back as she settled down. His chin rested upon her head, as he felt her arm slip over his waist. Perhaps this may have been a terrible idea as he had far less control over his body than other matched elves. But he would not leave now, for he was far too comfortable to break this embrace.

Her shaking soon ceased, as she nuzzled her body in closer. "Better?" Haldir murmured, feeling her nod against him. "Do not be so sad little one." He cooed, something he knew was not quite like himself. He thought again about what his brothers would say if they could see him here right now. He would likely never hear the end of it.

"It's just hard not to be, I suppose." She turned onto her back, letting Haldirs hand rest on her stomach. "I just… I don't know, I feel so… lost, weak, and to be honest, a bit needy." She sighed, turning her head away. Haldir stared at her neck; the fine definition of her succulent neck was tempting to his lips.

"Tell me." He whispered, as her head turned, her eyes locking with his. "Tell me why you would feel this way?" She shook her head, scoffing, not knowing where to start, but a breath of courage filled her as she let it go.

"Haldir, I miss my home. I miss my parents. I love this place, but I just wish I could see them, so bad. I try to stay strong, I try not to cry, but I just can't keep it in anymore, and now I feel like a big baby just blubbering, and I hate it." She stopped, looking away. "But then, Haldir, there is you." She sighed. Her heart raced, waiting for his reaction, but there was none. He simply lay there, waiting for her to continue. "I just, Haldir I'll be honest. While I have decided to save myself for marriage, I desire touch and caress, and it has been so long since I have had that. For so long, even before I got here, I didn't feel worthy or desired but now here whether you mean to or not, you make me feel this way." She shook her head, looking towards the ceiling.

"Do not despair then. Would it comfort you to know that I do desire you? More than any elf I've ever met." He brushed a piece of hair away from her cheek as she looked back to him. Even though the room was dark, he could feel the blush emanating from her cheeks. "I am more than happy to hold and caress you, anytime you wish it." He smiled, running his hands up her side. This elicited a small chuckle from her, as she squirmed a little bit.

"Haldir, you know what you do to me, and I think you enjoy it." She turned back to her side, facing him.

"Perhaps I do. Would you hold that against me? Could you hold that against me?" He gave her an impish grin, leaning in, placing a kiss on her lips. Beriadanwen melted there, her lips buzzing against his. Of course she couldn't hold this against him, because she enjoyed every moment of his embrace and kiss as well. Her thoughts of Adam were a distant bad memory, and Haldir just made it easier to flush him out.

Long into the night, Haldir memorized her body with his hands, taking care to avoid her breasts and her nether regions so she would not get nervous. But after slipping a hand under her tunic, he could make out every soft curve with the pads of his fingertips, though his lips did not part from hers willingly. He shivered as her fingers graced through his hair, gently tugging, wanting to deepen the kiss.

When she had finally drifted off to sleep, Haldir still lay awake. He had her wrapped in his arms while his mind wandered. This was a woman, a human. She would not live nearly as long as he would, and would she not be better off back among her own kind? But oh how could he dismiss her so? She had broken off into him, and he wondered if this was what his brothers felt before they were paired.

What a cruel fate the Valar would bestow upon him then. The only woman who stirred emotions in him, and she was fated to either leave to her own home, or die before he could have any sort of life with her. He kissed her shoulder tenderly one last time before Irmo took him to the Gardens of Lorienhe could have any sort of life with her. He kissed her shoulder tenderly one last time before Irmo took him to the Gardens of Lorien.


	9. Goodbye Dear Rivendell

**I do not own nor profit from LOTR or JRR Tolkiens writings/characters.**

**AN: I appreciate the reviews so far, and thank you for them. I have been working on editing, and hopefully this will be an enjoyable chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

Berri woke up refreshed and in far better spirits than she had been the day before. The warm arm of Haldir held her tight about the waist, causing her to smile and snuggle in a little deeper. He was quite comfortable while she chose to lay there until he awoke. Even Haldir had woken more refreshed than normal with her body pressed to his. He never understood what his brothers meant when they spoke of a lovers comfort, but now he had an idea as to what that felt like. It was a great feeling he had never known before.

"Good morning Haldir." Berri groaned, stroking the back of his hand with her fingertips.

"And a fair morning to you." He sighed, kissing her shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I almost slept better than if you weren't here." She teased with a chuckle, stretching out in a catlike fashion. Haldirs hands rubbed her sides vigorously before she rolled over onto her back. Haldir looked down at her, taking in her morning form; the puffiness of her eyes, her full lips drawn up into a gentle grin, even the disheveled hair that frizzed about her face. He stroked the hair from her cheek looking at her with tenderness.

It was actually attractive that she did not have the same perfect grace of elves. It was those little things that drew him to her, as he leaned down to kiss her gently, for he was not the perfect elf. By comparison, he was heavier than many of them, with a broader face and less graceful looks. She smiled into his lips as he pressed into her. It was a gentle and kind kiss, not without passion, but mostly with contentedness.

"I should return to my quarters before the others get too suspicious of my whereabouts. Besides, I can't wait to see you again if I haven't left." He smoothed in sweet words.

"Then perhaps I will have to be settled with seeing you later." She sighed, still enjoying his embrace, fulfilling her need to be desired. "Shall I meet you at breakfast, or down at the archery targets?" She groaned, stretching again.

"Surprise me." He winked, rolling out of bed. "Either way, it would be welcome." He left her with those words as he quickly made his way back to his own room before too many could catch him leaving her accommodations. He didn't need to spend his morning answering the questions they asked. Especially not from Canafinwe, for he would ask the most questions of all.

He did not see her at breakfast, and she was not at the target pitch when he arrived. That was alright though. It would make it that much more of a surprise when she does arrive, he thought. "Haldir, I think you owe me today!" He heard her laughing, running towards him as he restrung a bow near where the sentries were training. The sun was warm overhead, and dew was still clinging to the brush as she came to a stop before him.

"Owe you, for what?" He cocked a brow. "I think I treated you quite well, don't you?" He gave her a devilish grin while she frowned playfully.

"You owe me for making me wait a whole week for you to train me. You said you'd help me with my form." She pulled an arrow out of the quiver that sat beside his leg, inspecting it. She honestly didn't really want to practice her archery as much as she wanted to spend time with him. After last night, she had gotten over her nervousness around him. He seemed less intimidating that day, and hoped things would only get easier.

"I suppose I can show you a little more." He sighed with sarcasm, setting the bow aside. He walked her to an unused target and set her up for training, her long hair waving in the breeze as he handed her a bow. "This will not do, I'm afraid." He looked at the strands that flew forward, brushing his hands. "You won't hit your target with hair in your eyes." He smirked, moving behind her, pulling her hair back. Berri felt her breath hitch as Haldirs hands ran through her hair or grazed her neck, gathering it all together. With a couple of tugs, he had it knotted to avoid interference. Haldir would guide her elbow, or gently touch her leg to tell her to readjust her stance, taking a personal enjoyment in their close proximity.

Over the time they had spent together since that evening, Haldir felt himself growing an unusual attachment to Berri. Every day that they had been together, was one more day that Haldir felt a little less lonely in his long life. He didn't know when it happened, or even how, but soon he found himself unwilling to go the day without seeing her at least once if he could help it. Most evenings they spent together, whether in whole or in part. While they were a great comfort to one another, they were also a great relief for the others urges, finding themselves fulfilled in the kisses and caresses left on each other's skin. It was like a symbiotic relationship, one they did not need, but wanted dearly.

* * *

Elrond stood on his balcony under the night stars, listening to the world around him. Galadriel was in his mind. He had to reach out to her and speak with her, for this had gone long enough. "My lady, she cannot stay any longer." Elrond reached out to her across the expanse.

"_Has anything changed?"_

"Nothing at all, though she has bonded well as you had wished. But it changes nothing."

"_Then send her on her way in two weeks time. Then will be the most desirable path for her."_

"Yes my lady, I will see it done." Elrond sighed. He had enjoyed Beriadanwen among Rivendell, but she could not stay forever. There was hope she would come into being here, but that was not the case. This would take longer than they thought, and they feared the worst, that she would be stuck.

* * *

"Berri, I would speak with you." Elrond had intercepted the cheerful woman one morning on the way to the archery pitch. She looked surprised in his request, but cordially abided, following him to his library. There she stood near the middle of the room, waiting nervously for him to address her. He had begun to pace near a cushioned chair, his fingers steepled before him.

"Beriadanwen, it is time you move forward on your quest." He spoke suddenly. He watched as her face fell in disappointment. "You have been here long enough, and Mithrandir has not approached. The way should be clear for you, and we will see to it you go with provisions to make the journey safe to Rohan or Lorien, wherever you see fit to go first." He sighed.

"I understand Lord Elrond, when will I depart?" She asked softly.

"In a week, that way we have time to prepare you."

"Is there no way that I can stay longer? Sir, I like it here." She inquired, hoping there would be a way, but Elrond only shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm afraid you must be moving on. When you have traveled well, you are always welcome back." He reassured her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "But for now, you mustn't stay." That was all he said before dismissing her to her practice. At least she would be proficient enough to stay alive to get to the other realms.

Berri left the meeting dejected, taking her time to get down to the pitch. Haldir beamed to see her, but his smile quickly turned to concern when he made out her expression. It was one of frustration and sadness, he could tell.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with a cocked brow as she got closer.

"No, but let's not speak of it now." She huffed, walking past him to start her training. She had been too angry to concentrate, so Haldir called it an early day, letting her escape back to her room. He didn't see her for the rest of the day, or the day after that in fact as she holed herself away. He left her alone, allowing her space, hoping it was the right thing to do.

It was a sad day that caught him off guard, when she told him of her plans. She had asked him to walk with her as they walked along the bridge by the waterfalls. "Haldir," She broke the silence. "I will be leaving here soon." He stopped and looked out over the river. "Lord Elrond has informed me that my journey must now resume. I will make my way there into Edoras, and see if I may find Gandalf." Haldir stayed and watched the waters fall swiftly into the rivers below. "I wish I could stay longer, but, there is no way I can." Haldir just nodded.

"Then I will wish you safe journeys, and safe travels." He turned away from her, calloused. It was, if anything, a ploy to hide his hurt from her.

"Haldir, I..." She began to protest.

"You have a mission. You seek a way to your betrothed. I just hope he treats you better next time around." Haldir walked away from her, leaving her there on the bridge. She was floored, as she thought of everything she had learned in the last homely house of the elves, and everything she had taught. Haldir was now able to teach the craft she taught, and would be just fine in teaching it to the others. He no longer needed her. She just hoped to have found a friend in him, but his response now made her wonder if he would still care once she had left into the world.

For the rest of her time, he paid her little mind. He avoided her room like the plague, and barely looked at her during meals. If he could help it, he did not dine while she was there at all. He did not want to see her, for it reminded him of the feelings he had stupidly gained for her. Of course, he should have known she was only temporary here. But he was not mad at her, only angry at the situation, and in himself, for everyday he avoided her, he felt a little worse.

A part of him felt foolish for feeling such things for her. He should have known they were not to last. He should have realized that their time together was temporary, and how silly of him to think that he could keep her, that he would be enough of a reason for her to stay. His heart fluttered when he thought of her, hoping that perhaps, she would choose to return to him.

The day of Beriadanwens departure arrived, and it was as quiet as ever. She walked silently to the stables with Lord Elrond, who gave her one of the swiftest horses for her travels. Berri mounted the beautiful steed, black as night with a star on its forehead, like a guiding light leading her forward. A line of Elves waited for her to pass as the horse carried her towards the gates.

Lord Elrond approached her, "Your road ahead is long. I present you with this, may it nourish you on your path. It has been well to have you here. I hope you return one day." He presented her with a stack of Lembas bread wrapped in Mallorn leaves brought from Lorien. He bowed and stepped back as she placed it in the pack on her horse. As she was ready to turn onto the path to the gates of Imladris, Haldir stepped forth, much to her surprise.

"Your road is dangerous, Beriadanwen." He took the reins of her horse, whispering something into its ear. "For you, my maiden, take these. This sword will protect you, and this bow will shoot straight and true for you. They are my gifts to you for teaching me." Around the hilt of the sword, was wrapped a small chain. On the end of the chain, was a small silver token. She ran her fingers over it, and it seemed to sing in her ears. She smiled at him, and grabbed his hand.

"We will meet again soon, Haldir." She gave her horse a nudge and trotted off into the distance. That was all she could muster to say, after the week of his absence. Anything more, and her voice would have given her away.

All of the elves began walking back, going on about their daily lives. Haldir stood there, watching as the gate closed, until he could no longer hear the clipping and clopping of her horse's hooves, nor see the swishing of her horse's tail. He sighed, hoping what she said would be true, that they would meet again. He had been forbidden to ride with her by Lord Elrond, despite his protests. It was his only way of having at least a little more time near her. Perhaps he would be able to set his pride aside and apologize for his behavior for the last week. He did not want her leaving thinking he did not care for her, but that was out of his hands now.

* * *

The mountains stood tall to Berris left, as she and her horse rode south on the second day of their ride. It was going to take at least a week or two to get to the Gap of Rohan. The clouds overhead were daunting, and black. The air had a cool chill as it whipped about her. She felt that staying closer to the mountain, rather than the river, gave her a better chance of hiding should she need it. The trees to her left were thick, and dark. They stood tall and intimidating as if light feared to intrude on them. She felt her horses every muscle movement beneath her while they slowed, and soon came to a stop, causing her to look around, seeing what caused the horse to come to a halt. A rustle to her right perked her ears. She dismounted, patting her horse, trying to soothe it. "Let us walk as you have been good to me." She removed her pack from the horse and carried it herself to lighten the load of the steed.

No sooner did she grab the reigns to begin leading the horse on, did she feel the swift swooshing of an arrow cross in front of her face. Looking to her right she saw a small group of snarling ugly creatures rushing towards her. "Run Poldora, take yourself to Elrond, run!" She urged to her horse. He reared up, whinnying, before turning north, and taking off as fast as he had carried her over the lands. Her old sword from Bree was still attached to the side of the horse, clapping against his flank as if to urge him to run faster.

As the Orcs closed in, she pulled out her bow and an arrow from her quiver. Haldir was a good teacher, but she was still but an amateur compared to him. Berri pulled back her bowstring, the sun reflecting off of the golden nock. She took a breath and released, watching the arrow fly true into the chest of an Orc. Seven more Orcs charged her. She took aim at another, felling it as the arrow went through, lodging into the orc behind it. The Orcs only got closer, and she took out the new sword.

The blade was of the most brilliant silver, sharper than any blade she had ever encountered, gold filigree on the hilt, and masterfully carved. She sunk the blade into the abdomen of the nearest Orc, and sliced through the second orcs chest. Three left. An Orc came behind her and knocked her down. She landed heavy, rolling over quick in time to see its leg stomp down on her chest. The air was knocked out of her, but she had enough strength to bring her blade up and cut clean through the Orc's heavy thigh. It squealed as it fell back, holding nearly severed limb, the detached leg being held together by strands of muscle and skin. She paused in awe of how sharp and smooth the blade had cut through the muscle and bone of the filthy creature.

As she stumbled to her feet, she found her next target, cleaving it's head in two. "There was one more." She growled to herself. A crack behind her told her of target. Swiftly she threw her decorated dagger into the chest of the last orc. At least learning how to throw a dagger had come in handy.

Berri rested her hands on her knees, regaining her breath. "Dang." She got herself back up, picking up her arrows, and cleaning her blade, pulling the dagger out of her attackers' chest. Haldir had told her of Orcs before among their many conversations in their little glade. He also said that large packs often had scouting parties that traveled ahead of the larger band. Berri wasn't going to risk it. Without her transport, and walking alone, taking to the woods for cover would be a safer bet for her. She gloomed under the mountains as night fell, the mountain and its jagged peaks seeming angry. Berri shivered, pulling her cloak around her tighter, and alone, she kept walking.

Berri walked for five days, hiding in the woods; unintentionally walking higher up the mountain, staying off of the plains and away from the lowlands. Throughout the days, the air grew colder; a sharp chill everyday fell around her. Berri held Haldir's token close to her on the coldest nights. It was a soothing feeling, remembering the warm beds, the hot food, and peaceful elements of Rivendell. She sighed, and closed her eyes, laying down her head to rest. This was the seventh night she slept under the stars since leaving the city of the elves. If it weren't for the lembas that Elrond gifted her, she may have not made it this long.

Snow. Snow had fallen thick over the night. Everywhere she looked, was covered in the soft, innocent blanket of white. She must have been high up on the mountain indeed. Either the elves had sent her on her way too early or too late, for there to still be snowfall in the mountains. Her breath blew like fog as she gathered her pack. She had to get off of the mountain, but which way? Go over the mountain and risk the elements? Or go down into the valley and risk more orcs?

The Gap of Rohan would hopefully still be open by the time she got there, but without her horse it would take even longer for her to get there to find out. She thought of Poldora, missing now the company. Berri moved much slower that day, as the snow continued to fall heavily around her. Not only did it fall from the clouds, but it blew down from the tops of the mountains. The winds whipped through her hair and her cloak, biting and nipping at every exposed bit of skin. She pinched the hood of her cloak around her nose and mouth, blocking the snow as best she could. By nightfall she felt she had not gotten very far. Her water had frozen in its canteen, and her food was hard from frost. Her mind went to Rivendell. Perhaps it would not be too late to go back.

The snow broke that evening, the clouds heading east over the mountains. In the far distance, over the Blue Mountains, she could see the next round of clouds moving in. They would be over her within a day. Berri stumbled across a little frozen lake in the glow of dusk, and felt would be the best place for her to make camp. The far side was full of holly bushes, and a large flat stone wall. At least she would be protected from the winds to some degree. She found a spot among the holly that was fairly free of snow and ice, and cleared it of the dried thorny leaves that had long fallen. It wasn't much by way of shelter, but it would at least help to keep her protected.

After she lay down, she looked up at the stars, smiling at the thought of her and Haldir looking at the stars, him showing her the different constellations of the elves as he had done in Rivendell. Oh, Haldir, how he had broken her, but the last tokens told her that perhaps, just perhaps he cared more than he had let on the last week. Lost in thought, she almost didn't notice that a glow came from behind her. A beautiful archway of light shone, with vines carved up the columns. The writing at the top was of a language she did not know. It looked more like runes she had seen on her home plain, but nothing she had ever seen here.

"Oh, I wonder if this is the doorway." She opened up her map. Having thought back to the landmarks she had passed over the last few days, she pondered. "I wonder, this, must be Moria." She stood, looking in awe at the doorway. The Dwarves she had seen not but months before seemed not to know much of magic, so this would be a surprise to her. The words Bolin had spoken unto her rang in her ears. "Speak friend, and enter." She sat, hugging her knees, mesmerized by the door. "Friend?" She spoke and pushed against the stone, hoping the door would open, but it would not budge. She gave a loud sigh, shrugged, and rolled over onto her mat.

Her mind went back to the token around her neck. The night would be short for her, as she could not stay long anywhere. Her head rested upon her pack, and she pulled her cloak close to her. Beriadanwen brought the token to her lips, and kissed it gently. "Dome Mellon." She spoke softly. Upon the words leaving her mouth, the door behind her heaved open with a great shudder, the cracking of stone jolting her to her feet. The thick rock opened to welcome her into torch lit halls beyond. Berri slung her pack over her shoulders before entering into the realm of the Dwarves. The Mines of Moria.

* * *

"Lord Elrond! My Lord Elrond! Come quickly!" A young scout ran swiftly up the stairs to Lord Elrond's study, where he was speaking with Haldir in regards to his return to Lorien. "Poldora, Beriadanwens horse my lord, has returned. Riderless." The scout held out a crude orcish arrow to the Lord. "This was pulled out of Poldoras saddle. We sent scouts out to look for her, but she was not there. There was a fight, but, she was not found. We fear that Orcs have taken her, or have killed her already." The young scout stepped back, affected by his own news of their loss. He had enjoyed watching her teaching Haldir and the other sentries. Elrond turned away from him, but Haldir clenched a fist. He could not let his emotions show though he knew the lord already had felt his anger.

"I should have ridden with her. I should have taken her through the pass. I could have protected her, my lord. I am sorry for my anger." Haldir spoke shortly, taking a deep breath, apologizing before he offended his host.

"Do not sadden yourself. It is the way of man. They live, and they die, Haldir of Lorien. You know this." Elrond sat across from the March Warden. "The training you have come here to provide has been quite useful and effective. Lady Galadriel has requested you return to Lothlorien next dawn. She wishes for you to resume your duties there." Haldir stood. "This is not a matter to be contested. These are your orders, Haldir, March Warden." Before Haldir could further argue, he was halted. He turned sharply on the heel, and returned to his talan to pack his belongings and make for Lorien in the morning.

He watched over the balcony, the snow fell gently here. He saw that winter had come early. Beriadanwen was dead. If she were not dead, she soon would be. There was no shelter between Rivendell and Edoras. Not unless she went into Moria, but the dwarves were not as kind or open to their charity as the elves. They would sooner keep their riches and their mines, than help a lost young woman such as her. She had too many kind traits. They would probably kill her on sight. His mind raced for her. He could not help but to feel guilty, as though he led her out to her death. A single tear fell from his cheek.

He returned to the study where Lord Elrond was looking over a book. "Lord Elrond, a moment please." He spoke firmly. The lord waved a hand to a seat beside him, but Haldir preferred to stand. He must have realized that Haldir would not let whatever bothered him go.

"My lord, I thought we were supposed to send her in the spring, when the way would be safe." He huffed. Elrond set the leather-bound book down onto his lap.

"Haldir, it was best for her to go. Galadriel herself insisted upon her departure at this time." Elrond spoke in a solid tone.

"The lady knows of her?" Haldir scrunched his face in confusion.

"She knows of many things that you wouldn't imagine she does." Elrond smirked. "Just know that she was not entirely alone on her quest." He dismissed. It did little to satisfy Haldir, but he could not argue if the request came from his own Lord and Lady.

Elrond watched as Haldir walked quickly down the steps, leaving to speak with the sentries. Galadriel had assured him that Beriadanwen would be safe to travel now, and that traveling later would either kill her, or deny her what she truly needed to know. It took a lot for him to agree to send her away right as another winter approached. Beriadanwen resembled his own dear Arwen in many ways, making it harder for him. It was like sending his only daughter away into the wilds to fend for herself. But he had to agree that Beriadanwen would not gain by being cooped up in Rivendell. She needed to explore Middle Earth before her journey was over.

* * *

**SAN: So I had to push her on her way. But thank you for reading this chapter! R/R is always welcome, comments, suggestions, I'll even take the criticism. lol. I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. In the Dark of Moria

**I do not own nor profit from LOTR or JRR Tolkiens works. **

* * *

"Hello?" Beriadanwen called out across the hall. "Hello? Is there anybody here?" Her soft steps echoed quietly against the stone walls. The hall was high, with torch sconces lighting the way deeper into the narrow cave. Luckily for her, the sconces also emanated enough heat to begin warming her bones. "Surely there would be someone here to greet." She murmured to herself. Her feet carried her in deeper, the walls dank, moist, and musty. She could hear gentle sounds of clanging in the distance. There were people here then. At least she hoped it would be people.

"Who dare enter Moria?!" A dwarf appeared out of the darkness. His eyes were black, his beard long and red as flame. He was a broad and hardened dwarf, standing as high as her elbow perhaps with a squat, yet just as hard and iron axe in his hands.

"I am Beriadanwen. I come seeking refuge from the winter cold." She held out her hands, bowing her head.

"I would have your head on a plate, elf! Leave! Your kind is not welcome here in Moria!" He moved towards her, ready to bury his blade into her at any given moment, as it was poised high over his shoulder ready to strike.

"I apologize, I do." She stepped back quickly. She felt her cheeks get hot, as she and this dwarf had a standoff. She couldn't make her feet run away from this short man.

"What makes you think we would give refuge to the likes of you she-elf?!" The dwarf commanded in a gruff booming voice. Berri went to her knees.

"I am no elf, Master Dwarf. I am a friend of Bolin, son of Tolin. Does he not still venture these mines?" She looked into the eyes of the rugged dwarf man.

"You are a friend of Bolin?" She nodded her head. "Son of Tolin you say?" Again, she nodded vigorously. The Dwarf lowered his axe. "How would you know of him?"

She stood. "I met him, not long ago. I was headed to Rivendell, and saw him first at Weathertop, where his company felled some highwaymen though he lost some of his kin. I met up with him farther down the East Road, and we again came into highwaymen. I fought by his side, to protect him. From there, we became traveling partners fighting more against bandits. When we came to the Ford of Bruinen, we parted ways, he went south, and I, north."

The dwarf sheathed his axe back on his back. "Beriadanwen, the graceful, lady." He extended his arm out to her. "You are most welcome here. You say you were a friend to him?" She again nodded her head. "How long ago did you see him?" He asked as she thought back.

"Naught but about 7 or so months, Master Dwarf." She shrugged.

He shook his head. "Time among the elves is different than time among men and dwarf, lady. Dolin passed away five years after his encounter with you. And his passing came about 3 years ago." The dwarf reached out to steady Berri as she swayed on her feet, shocked to hear the news.

Eight years had passed that she had been in Rivendell. She had not known of it. "Tell me, sir, how did you know of me?" The dwarf patted her on the shoulder as she shook her head. Together they walked further into the mines.

"My lady, Bolin never forgot your kindness. You saved his life, and he owed you a life debt. But he never was able to reach you again, you see, they would not allow us through to Rivendell to give you his payment, nor would they accept his messages to you. He often told stories of the lost warrior. A she-fighter, greater than any he had ever seen, aside from dwarves of course. The details may have changed over the years as he got older, but the story was always the same. She saved him and his group. He was our king, you know, and as he grew older, he became more obsessed." She shook her head. He had never spoken of being of nobility amongst the Dwarves.

"He always hoped to see you again on his travels, but, he got older, and had more messengers than he did life in his old body. But dwarves are resilient. He held out every day in hopes to hear word of the lass who saved his life more than once over. He never did find her, and he passed in sadness. The dwarf stopped. "Welcome, to Moria." The narrow uneven stone passageway opened up to a mighty cavern. Stone stairs elevated in midair were in use all over by dwarves going to and from their businesses. The stairs were sharply inclined, angled in all different directions, leading to all different sorts of tunnels. Berri's mouth just dropped. She had never seen anything so busy in her life. A mountain she would have taken as dead was now alive, bustling. Below her, she saw dwarves pushing and pulling piles of rock in rickety looking carts.

"This is our pride. I welcome you to the mines. Step lightly, for one misstep will send you to your death below." The dwarf cautioned her. She looked down over the edges. There were so many dwarves, and the mine ran deep. Far into the depths, she was able to see the last glimmers of lanterns swaying to and fro. It was a noisy place. The guide called back over his shoulder. "Come, I will take you to our king." He led her down another long tunnel. It was dark until the end, where it opened up. This cavern was no hole. It was a mighty hall, large and expansive. Wide columns in perfectly placed positions extended far. The ceilings stood high, higher than any she had ever seen before, as if they held up the top of the mountain.

As they walked through, he spoke of his home. "Rolin, son of Bolin, ruler of the Dwarves of Moria." He stopped and turned to the right. There through an expansive doorway, she saw a throne elevated on five marble stone steps, short flat, and deep. The steps shone against the large fires that raged on either side of the room. As Berri stepped in further, she made out the details of the throne. It was a grand throne with shining gold designs and jewels decorating the head above the dwarf that sat in it. A long silvery carpet led up to his feet.

"Step forward, tall one, and speak to the Lord of Moria." A bold, but older, wiser voice called to her. Berri walked slowly towards the Dwarf, and bowed down before him. "Introduce yourself." He barked.

"Lord of Moria, I am Beriadanwen, but a traveler, I have come seeking refuge in your mighty halls from the early winter snow." She dared not make eye contact, rather focused on the intricate threading of the royal rug.

"Stand. Stand and see your lord." She saw the heavy steel boot of Rolin. She stood slowly, and looked into the man's deep brown eyes.

"Beriadanwen," he whispered. "You are as beautiful as my father always spoke of. He long awaited your return. As he awaited you, I too looked for your coming. My son, Arbin, has also expected you. The paintings my father had commissioned do you no justice." He sighed and smiled. "Tonight, we feast in your honor! A hero graces our halls!" He bellowed loudly, a smile present underneath of his long ashen brown beard. His eyes gleamed.

"I did not know I was so popular to the Dwarves." Berri smiled nervously to the king.

"Come young one, let me show you what you meant to my father."

Rolin led Berri through a door behind the throne. It was smaller than the other large looming doors of Moria she had seen. Rather this one was of a dark wood, carved intricately of large oak trees, and vines with fragile flowers creeping around them. "You will stay here this winter. The snows ended late this year, and have begun early. We will show you the true hospitality of the Dwarves. Ales and meats, food to keep you warm and healthy!" He spoke animatedly as he led the way through the stony halls. "These are the private quarters of the Noble family. My father regarded you as a noble to these halls. To save the life of our king is something noble indeed. He always spoke of your beauty and your kindness to him and his people. You knew not the struggles and relations of the dwarves and men. You knew what treasure he carried, yet you tried not to take from him. He owed you much." He stopped at a door at the very end of the hall. "This, my lady, was your room."

Rolin opened the large heavy wooden door to reveal darkness. He grabbed a torch from the wall, only the bobbing light visible in the darkness. It went to one side and lowered, lighting a fire in a large onyx fireplace. The columns were painted of silver and shaped of axes. Intricate designs were carved into the mantle. As she stepped in, Rolin went to the other side and lit the other fireplace. She saw a large bed of stone. Furs piled on top of the stone slab created a cushion, and more blankets covered the furs. Elegant pillows sat at the head. She ran her finger over the thick crimson blankets, embroidered with the most beautiful golden thread.

"Take a look, lass." Rolin nodded his head to the wall behind her. On the wall was a large portrait. "My father sat with painters for months getting it just right." Indeed he had. The portrait depicted her fighting the highwaymen. She was caught in mid attack, one foot behind her, the other in front. A dagger in her lowered hand, while her hair flowed out behind her also caught up in battle.

"My father also had this for you." Rolin opened up a large cupboard. There stood a life sized statue. She stood, looking at herself. "My father, in his last year, wanted to see you. He sent for his finest sculptors to create your statue, and the finest armorers to create what she wears." Berri's eyes fell to the black suit her statue wore. "He thinks he did a good job of your dimensions. I think he did as well. A suit of black mithril, and he wanted no less for you." She ran her fingers on the soft, glossy material.

The neck and wrists were embroidered with silver and gold decoration. The ankles and boots also were decorated in silver and gold. A delicate hand had crafted this suit. It hugged every curve of her statue. "This, is, beautiful Rolin." He smiled and sniffed.

"My father always wanted to look upon your face once more. But he never got to. I am happy to look upon you. There in the chests there, are things found over the years, and other things that were crafted that he wished to save for your coming. But, I will let you get settled in now, lass, I will send someone in when the feast is ready." With that he stepped out and closed the door.

Berri was stunned. Her friend had died three years ago. He wanted to see her, but she never came. A wave of nauseating guilt overcame her. She looked at her hands, but they showed no signs of age. In the gold lined mirror, her reflection showed no age when she touched her face gently. "So young still, what's happened?" She whispered. She set down her pack and lay down on the bed. It was surprisingly soft as she stretched out. In truth, it was a little unnerving that this dwarf king had become so obsessed as to order the creations that hung around her room.

Her troubled sleep was short lived before a dwarf stepped in to announce the feast to her. "Rolin requests you attend in your mithril attire." He said shortly before he left her to change. She undressed, and changed into the black raiment. It shone on her body, accentuating her face, a contrast to her black hair and midnight armor. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun. As she stepped down the halls following a dwarf, she was surprised by the light weight of her suit. She felt almost as though she wore nothing at all. Her Elven blade sat on her hip, her hand resting on its hilt. She walked towards the loud rambunctious gathering she assumed was the feast, and walking through the door, she was stunned.

Rows of long tables were set up, with one table angled the opposite direction at one end, overlooking them. She was summoned to the lone table at the head of the room, elevated above all when the room went quiet. "My fellow Dwarves of Moria, welcome, Beriadanwen. Long ago, my father, Bolin spoke of a hero. A hero who saved him on 3 different occasions. She fought valiantly, and she knew not her company. She, a long shank, knew not that she defended the king of our realm, and my father. Only that he was a dwarf. She carried on with them, for days, before their road split. Before they left, she gave them the last bits of her rations to save them from starvation, when she herself could have starved. He died wishing to see her again. You have heard the stories on your Dwarf ears, and now, you see before you the Hero of Bolin!" He raised his flagon. "HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" He was repeated as she blushed. She stood with her Flagon raised with them. As they drank, she too drank deep. The sweetest mead she had ever had at her lips.

The night went on with plenty of boisterous laughing, and food was plentiful. Potatoes, large cuts of roasted savory meats, bread, and more ale. She drank heartily, and deeply, enjoying the songs and dances of her hosts. After hours of the dance and song, many dwarves slept where they landed. She however stumbled her way back to her quarters with the help of Rolin.

"I'll tell you. Not many outside of dwarves can keep up with the drinking of dwarves, but you gave it a go didn't you." She laughed inebriated as she thought of even attempting to drink a dwarf under the table. Rolin got her into her room and out of her suit, hanging it up gingerly on the statue while she flopped down onto the bed. She slid under the blankets in her tunic and leggings, and beckoned for Rolin.

"My Lord, would it be too much to ask one thing." Rolin shook his head. "May I learn the ways of your people while I am here?" Rolin stiffened. "Milady, never has anybody asked of such a request. I do not know if I can allow this. The secrets of the dwarves are ones we keep." With that Berri nodded off into an alcohol induced sleep.

Her hangover the next morning was severe. Her stomach lurched violently and her head was pounding like a gong in her skull. She rolled out of bed, landing on her hands and knees, reaching rapidly for a bucket she saw at the side of her bed. Most likely it had been set there in case her stomach did decide it wasn't happy with all of the ale it ingested the previous night, ahe was thankful as she retched and vomited into the wooden bucket.

She sat back, resting her head against the bed, breathing heavily, clearing her throat. Someone had come in sometime before she woke up, stoking one of the fires having added more wood to it. For that she was grateful as her tunic was damp from sweat and the cold air would have only made it worse.

It took a while before she crawled out of her room, straightening herself up, in a fresh tunic and a long skirt with some slippers from Rivendell. Her hair was tied up in a low knot as she shuffled through the hall to the throne room. The smell of smoked pork and potatoes filled her nostrils causing her stomach to rumble in disgust and desire at once.

"Ah, milady, you have awaken finally." Rolin chuckled, watching her disheveled form come from around the side of his royal seat. She smiled weakly at him.

"Yes, it would seem I've indulged a bit too much last night." She groaned. "But the problem now is I don't know if I'm sick from ale, or sick from hunger." She chuckled.

"Well, food is never slim in these halls. Whenever you wish, you may eat." He nodded to her. "Today I'll take you among our halls, I think." He let out a thoughtful breath.

"Does that mean you'll teach me how to mine and craft?" Berris eyes opened with hope, her hands clutching the other against her chest.

"Ha, no child, that I cannot allow. See, we keep our secrets to ourselves. As much as I would love to show you, I simply cannot. But I will allow you to look upon our mines and our home. That will have to suffice for even that is an honor." He cocked a brow. Berri nodded in disappointed understanding. It seemed like at least being shown around Moria would be the best she would get.

She struggled to manage a small meal of bacon and potatoes, but wrapped some sausages in a cloth to eat later. She was eager for Ronin to take her through Moria. It wasn't long before they were on their way through the long halls. She looked among the gorgeous tapestries that graced the walls, telling the stories of the dwarves in times long past. Rolin would stop before each one, and tell her what was being represented in each picture. The passion in which the king spoke touched Berri.

They walked down a few flights of stairs and came to a large room. There were long tables with compartments full of gems of all colors shapes and sizes. "Here is, as you can see, our gem room. All of the diamonds, emeralds and sapphires that come from the mountain are sized, and inspected for flaws. The higher grades are used for the finest jewels and gifts." He picked up a sparkling white diamond that gleamed in his hand, showing it to her. It was brilliant, and she had to resist the urge to reach out and take it. Rolin gave a quick smile dropping it down in the pile with the rest of the brilliant diamonds before moving on.

He showed her the smelter room, but lingered in the armory. Her hands ran across numerous suits of armor, touching the hilts of blades. "These are just… Stunning." She smiled gleefully.

"Dwarves are known far and wide for their craftsmanship, but in reality, most of these are just show pieces. They are not as functional for actual combat. They are too heavy, or inhibit movement too much to be practical. But the weapons are certainly useful." He picked up a spiked mace, inspecting it. It looked silvery copper with a leather wrapped handle for better grip.

They walked all day through the halls as he taught her more about their culture and history. She felt like her head was going to explode with all of the information he was filling her with. By lunch, they had wandered far from the main halls. They sat on a step, as she pulled the sausages from her pocket, passing one over to Rolin. He ate it graciously, needing a snack to tide him over until they could get back to the dining room.

* * *

A few weeks had passed before she was allowed to roam the halls on her own. Her presence was always noticed of course, as she was the tallest one among the bobbing heads of intricately braided heads. Most of the dwarf women wore curls, where the men wore their hair or beards braided. The thing that Berri enjoyed the most, was watching the women stitch and sew the intricate dresses they wore. Many of them were sewn with jewels and golden thread, standing out against the fine dark fabrics of crimson and midnight blue. Like the men who sifted through the fine gems, they were sat around a long table, littered with bins of gems, and pincushions.

The days went on, where she would wander where she was allowed. To imagine a whole city thriving under what appeared to be such a placid mountain never failed to put Berri in awe. She never would have thought that beneath the stones, carved halls stood, with paths and bridges that cross crossed across the expansive cavern where the dwarves delved into the deep dark of the mountain.

The library was a favorite dwelling as the time wore on. She would find herself curled by a fireplace with a heavy leather-bound tome on many occasions. Of course, she couldn't read the dwarfish runes and text, but she could at least look at the many pictures inside. It would draw snickers from the other dwarves who found it odd she would sit for hours with books that she could not read. She was able to pick up on a few words from the books that were translated to common tongue, but without them, she would have been lost.

She had been looking at a picture of a large and beautiful man with a thick beard and massive arms standing over an anvil with a hammer in his hand raised above his head ready to strike. He was a beautiful man, with long hair and a focused face. Berri found her fingers stroking down the page in admiration.

"I see you have been drawn to Aule." Rolin chuckled behind her. She turned over quickly with a blush on her cheeks.

"I, um, I was just looking at the picture." She mumbled, embarrassed by her attraction to the image.

"Of course you were." Rolin gave her a sarcastic look. "You should pack, there is a break in the weather, and it seems that the winter will be coming to an end soon. It would be best to get you on your way." He unfolded his arms, taking a few shuffling steps towards her.

"Already? But it doesn't seem that long." She furrowed a brow.

"Do not ask me about the weather of the world, for I do not control it. But you must be on your journey south." He sighed. "Come, I'll take you back to your room." He held his hand out, helping her up, walking her back to her accommodations. Rolin didn't stay. He left her to gather her things and prepare to get back onto the road.

In all honesty, Rolin had felt he had extended their hospitality long enough, even if it was to the Bolins Hero, and he was happy to send her along at the first signs of warming weather. She was the first human to roam their halls, and her stay had made many of them uneasy for a deep seated fear that their secrets would somehow be stolen away. Should she wish to return in the future, it would perhaps be alright, but to have been there for over two months, roaming about freely, it was just too much for many of them.

Only the crackling of the fires broke the silence in her room. She looked at her maps again to plot a course. She could leave back through the Doors of Durin, and make her way down through Dunland, turning east from there to Isengard. Or she could cross over to the East Doors, against the Realm of Lothlorien, and then turn south, and curve around. Perhaps she would pass through Fangorn Forest, and approach Isengard from the north. She sighed, for she only had but a day or two to decide where she would go. She decided if she went through the eastern doors, she could stay in the shadow of the mountain, and head straight down to the wizards' tower. She would miss the dwarves during her travels, and their cold yet homey halls.

The food lining the tables of the dining hall that night was some of the most amazing food she had ever smelled. The spices and tender juicy meats, and the piles of cheese, bread, potatoes, fruits she had never tasted before, wines, ales, meads, beers, she ate until she was at full capacity, and drank until she could no longer see straight. Berri stood with the dwarves on the tables and danced, and knocked back the ales far enough to slake the thirst of the dwarf behind her. In all the drunken merriment, she fell asleep on the table that night, among piles of other dwarves. At least for the night, she felt as though she truly blended in with the dwarves.

As the ale induced coma wore off of Beriadanwen, she stirred, still huddled in a mass of dwarves, keeping warm with body heat. "Oh, jeez..." She stood up unsteadily, just as many other dwarves were beginning to open their eyes. As quietly as she could, but as fast as she could, she ran out of the hall, and back to her own room. She looked at all of her clothes there on her bed, having been washed for her sometime throughout the night. A bath had been drawn for her so she may cleanse herself one last time before making off on her trip, so she took advantage of it. It was warm, like those in Rivendell. She still had soaps from Rivendell she had decided to keep, which she used now, the first time since she left.

Berri got dressed, lacing up her tunic and pants gingerly. A dwarf woman came in and helped her into her armor, making sure she was covered well head to toe. She put on Berri's' boots for her, tucking the ankles in, and the wrists into the black clawed gloves. Of her final task, she withdrew from her pocket a loose rectangle of the finest black mithril, on either side, an extra loop. She attached the mithril to her helmet to help disguise and shield her face on her travels. As the dwarf finished attaching the belt and sword to the waist of the hero, she minded her hair, pulling it down beneath her shirt. This way it could not get caught. Berri delved into the chest left by the old king, withdrawing some gold and gems for payment on her travels.

It seemed as if all of Moria followed Beriadanwen. They trailed behind her as she walked through the great halls. She made her way towards the bridge of Khazad-Dum, down the long stairs where there were no railings to catch you if you fall to the fire below. As she walked high over the fire, it cast a glow against the black armor, and shone off of her elven weapons. She held her helmet under her arm as she walked sure across the bridges. She saw it. The bridge of Khazad-Dum, it was a narrow bridge, above a deep chasm. The chasm was bottomless, as she saw nothing but dark extending down. It would seem not even the dwarves mined there; a torch would be consumed by dark before finding the bottom of the pit.

Before she crossed, she turned around. "We will miss the presence of a Hero gracing our halls." Rolin stepped forward with a long cloth bundle. "Your heroism and your kindness to Dwarves of Moria will not soon be forgotten. My father, Bolin, my son, and I... No, all of Moria wish to present this gift unto you." Rolin held out the bundle to her. She took it, and pulled back the cloth, looking upon the blackest of the black long sword she had ever seen.

At the pommel, was a large crimson ruby, as well, rubies were placed on either end of the cross-guard. She looked at the grip, a full tang blade she could see, but the grip was also made of ebony, and wrapped in black leather. She unwrapped the gift fully. A black, stiff leather scabbard, with silver tips at the locket and chape appeared in her hands. Slowly, she unsheathed the blade. Black, wicked as obsidian, she stared at the glossy lacquered blade in front of her. It was a blade to strike fear into anybody she came against.

"Never before has a sword been forged in steel, plated with ebony, and again in black mithril, and never again it shall be made. This blade, will last you long beyond your years. Mithril keeps a blade sharper, and keeps it stronger. You will never need to sharpen your blade. It will never fail you." Rolin bowed as she mounted the new blade to her hip, holding Haldirs sword in her hand. Berri extended her hand out to Rolin,

"I will return to see Moria again." She said strongly. They need naught say anything, other than the nod they shared. She put on her helm, and attached the draping mithril. With no other words, and nothing else she turned slowly, and walked quietly across the bridge. As she walked, the slow rumble of dwarves pounding their shoulders carried their goodbyes to her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too terrible of a chapter. Next chapter should have a bit more Haldir, and any suggestions I'm open to. It is still a work in progress, thats for sure. Reviews are always helpful and appreciated, and I will make sure to respond to each as best I can :) (also, I am trying not to make this so mary sue-ish, so if it feels that way, please let me know so I can tone it back.) **


End file.
